¡¡¡El Chismografo!
by Maru-Li Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ellas revelaban los secretos sucios de aquellos que lo merecían. Cada semana salia una nueva edición que volvía locos a todo el Instituto... hasta el día en que Shaoran Li descubrió su secreto y Sakura tuvo que probar su propio chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

Hooola regrese con una adaptación jejejej espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a LAS REINAS DEL SHOUJO "CLAMP"… La historia tampoco me pertenece solo es una adaptación de la Historia de **MillaPattzn****.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL CHISMOGRAFO

PRIMER CAPITULO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los murmullos en el Instituto era cosa de todos los días, pero había un día especial que aumentaban considerablemente. Ese día era el _peor_ día para muchos, el día en que sus caras de "_soy lo mejor de este lugar" _cambiaban drásticamente y lo único que deseaban era salir corriendo y ocultarse en los brazos de su madre. Sabía que el día de hoy era _ese _día. El día en que los rechazados podíamos burlarnos un poquito y devolverles la mierda que ellos nos arrojaban día a día…

Me acomode en mi asiento junto al viejo árbol oculto detrás del gimnasio. Abrí mi libreta y espere a que Chiharu unica mi amiga apareciera y pudiéramos comentar tranquilamente los sucesos del día. Leí las notas que había tomado para la publicación de la próxima semana y sonreí.

Rika Sasaki desearía no haber destruido nuestros casilleros… ni haber escondido nuestras ropas cuando estábamos duchándonos en los camerinos. Cuando la publicación se hiciera la _**tigresa**_Sasaki solo sería un simple gusano aplastado por sus propios actos…

− ¡Si hubieras visto el escándalo que se armo en el comedor!−dijo Chiharu con entusiasmo sentándose a mi lado.−Naoko gritando histérica diciendo que nada de lo que decía el _**"Chismógrafo"**_era cierto, como si eso fuera posible−añadió Chiharu riendo.− Cuando todos comenzaron a decir que como era tan zorra de tirarse al cura del pueblo ella entro en pánico y tomo a una chica de primero por los hombros diciendo _muy agresivamente_ que ella no era así… y blah blah…

−Lo único que lamento es que papá _jamás _podrá volver a ejercer como cura−añadió pareciendo pensativa− Pero se lo merece… jamás debió traicionar a mamá… ¡Jamás!

−Simplemente pago por sus pecados−dije con una sonrisa− Se lo merece Chiharu_... _fallo como padre, como hombre y como "sacerdote". Nosotras simplemente sacamos la verdad a la luz…

−Hacemos caer a los malos…

−Y levantamos a los justos…−dije recordando el lema de nuestro _Chismógrafo._

Nos quedamos en silencio. Cada una encerrada en sus pensamientos. Yo por mi parte estaba recordando las acciones que nos llevaron a ser la pesadilla andante de los _populares_. Recordaba todas las burlas y desprecios que nos hacían diariamente (y que todavía nos hacen), cada vez que nos empujaban y arrojaban sus bebidas sobre nuestras cabezas como si fuésemos sus mascotas. Pero por sobretodo recordaba cuando fingían ser nuestros amigos y les creíamos para luego terminar estrellados en los casilleros o desnudos en los camarines.

Mierda, los odiaba.

Odiaba a todos esos imbéciles que se creían mejor que el resto.

Odiaba su manera de reírse de los demás como si ellos fuesen perfectos, por eso era que el _Chismógrafo _existía. Para revelar sus oscuros secretos y bajarlos de la nube en la que estaban, para decirles en su cara que no eran perfectos y que no tenían derecho de creerse mejor que nosotros.

El _Chismógrafo_ era nuestra arma, la única arma que teníamos para igualar las cosas. Revelábamos sus acciones una vez por semana, cada semana con algún cotilleo de los cual nos esterábamos al ser _invisibles_ a sus ojos. Era su culpa después de todo. Eran ellos los que hablaban en la biblioteca como si nadie estuviese ahí, como si Chiharu y yo no estuviésemos leyendo o trabajando en algún proyecto, su ignorancia les cavaba su propia tumba…

−Sakura, el timbre ya sonó−dijo Chiharu tironeándome del brazo.

−Aquí vamos otra vez…−

Ambas caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos tratando de evitar los grupos grandes que usualmente eran los que nos causaban problemas. Chiharu se despidió de mí ya que a ella le tocaba Trigonometría y a mi Biología, esta era la única hora en la que estábamos separadas y por ende era la más dura para ambas.

Entre al salón procurando no chocar con nadie y camine hasta mi puesto, deje mis libros sobre el banco. Biología no me gustaba, tantos nombres, tantas partes que ni siquiera podíamos ver… era demasiado para mi cerebro. Además jamás lograba concentrarme _completamente_ en lo que el maestro decía y por ende no comprendía y luego me iba mal en los exámenes…

Todo por culpa de Li…

Estúpido adolescente con el cabello sexy.

Su estúpida sonrisa, su estúpido pelo y su estúpida mirada me aturdían. Y no era que él me gustara… _por supuesto que no_. Shaoran Li era como los vestidos de las revistas, los encuentras lindos pero sabes que jamás tendrás uno; primero porque son _carísimos_ y segundo porque no te quedarían bien. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era no darse cuenta de los encantos del chico…

Soy patosa, las matemáticas son mis enemigas pero _sabía_ reconocer a un chico caliente, y él lo era por mucho que le pesara a mis hormonas femeninas que se revolvían locas cuando se sentaba a mi lado en biología.

Lo vi cruzar por la puerta con su característico andar despreocupado, como si fuera el rey del lugar…, aunque siendo sinceros él es como el _rey_. Nadie se mete con él, todos lo adoran… pero a diferencia de los chicos del Instituto él no era del tipo _"odio a los rechazados y les hago la vida imposible"_, aunque eso no quiere decir que él nos hable, sino más bien nos ignora…

Mucho mejor que nos pateen cada vez que nos vean.

Shaoran se sentó a mi lado y yo como la _valiente_ que soy interpuse una cortina de pelo entre nosotros para evitar que él viera mi sonrojo. Al igual que siempre ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el maestro entro y se ubico en su puesto.

El profesor Tsukishiro se sentó sobre su pupitre y comenzó su clase acerca de lo importante que eran las células. Yo por mi parte solo veía sus labios moverse, estaba demasiado aturdida con el aroma de Shaoran como para tomar atención.

Shaoran estaba tomando notas en su cuaderno, su letra era cursiva y elegante era muchísimo más bonita que la mía y en impulso producto de la vergüenza escondí mi cuaderno de su vista. Shaoran me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios y baje la vista hasta la mesa. Fue ahí que vi la pequeña libreta del _Chismógrafo_, la cual para mi mala suerte estaba abierta y donde se leía claramente _Naoko Yanagisawa_ y un ticket al lado. Respire con fuerza y desvié la mirada de la libreta, lo más seguro era que Shaoran no había alcanzado a ver la libreta y aún tenía la posibilidad de tomarla sin que él lo notara.

Alargue mi mano y la tome, la guarde rápidamente en mi mochila y volví mi vista al pizarrón. De reojo vi a Shaoran mirarme fijamente con el seño fruncido y rogué internamente que no haya visto la libreta.

Ese sería mi fin…

Cuando el timbre sonó tome mi mochila y a una velocidad asombrosa salí del salón. Escuche a Shaoran llamarme pero estaba demasiado asustada como para querer voltearme. Al ver que no me seguí corrí hacia el único lugar en el que me sentía segura, la biblioteca.

La señora Amamiya estaba sentada detrás del mesón leyendo una de sus novelas de amor que tanto le gustaban. Salude en voz baja y camine hacía el lugar que usualmente ocupaba. La señora Amamiya jamás me decía nada cuando me venía en periodo de clases o entre los recesos, y se lo agradecía enormemente. Estar en este lugar y no tener un espacio para ti es horrible. Cuando estuve cómoda y segura saque mi móvil y teclee un mensaje a mi amiga.

_«Tenemos problemas, ven a la biblioteca»_

Sabía que Chiharu entendería y vendría de inmediato.

La cabeza me dolía al pensar en que Li había visto mi libreta. Si él lo había hecho estaba en la ruina…

Las dueñas del _Chismógrafo_ serían dadas a la luz y el calvario se desataría. Sabía que ellos no la dejarían pasar y pronto estaríamos sepultadas en algún lugar lejano…

Mierda, Shaoran no podía haber visto nada…

Tan solo pensar en que nuestro secreto fuese revelado me daba nauseas. Mis manos estaban temblando y mi cabeza parecía estar trabajando a mil por hora. Tenía que haber algo que hacer…

No podía quedarme con las manos atadas.

El _Chismógrafo_ era lo único que me hacía fuerte frente al abuso de ellos. Si ya no lo tenía quedaría desprotegida, y no solo yo… todos los rechazados lo haríamos.

¿Con que nos defenderíamos?

Mi arma (por más estúpido que suene) es un periódico escolar rosa donde revelo secretos, chismes y cualquier cosa que sirva para destruir socialmente a una persona… ¿Patético? Lo sé, y no me importa.

Cuando te han pisoteado deja de importante eso de la dignidad y ser "buena persona", ¿Por qué ser buena con ellos? Si ellos jamás han sido buenos conmigo… ¿Por qué no pagarles con la misma moneda?

−¡¿Sakura?−

Chiharu estaba despeinada y supuse que estaba _ocupada_ con Takashi Yamazaki, un chico miembro del equipo de basquetbol del cual esta locamente enamorada, el mismo que cuando esta con sus amigos la molesta por sus gafas y su torpeza al andar…

Estúpido Takashi.

−Estamos fritas…−dije conteniendo las ganas de gritar que tenía. No fuera cosa que alguien nos escuchara.−Li vio mi libreta.

El rostro de mi amiga paso de diversos colores y supe que a ella la noticia tampoco le hacía gracia.

−No… ¿Es una broma cierto?−dijo mirándome con esperanza. Negué con la cabeza y Chiharu se tomo el pelo con ambas manos−Estamos muertas… bien muertas.

−Aún no sabemos si Li lo vio _bien_, solo tenemos que esperar. Si vio la libreta no hay que ser muy brillante como para llegar a la verdad, pero si no leyó bien quizás… quizás no diga nada.− termine diciendo no my convencida.

−Espero que sea así…, solo nos quedan unos meses para salir de este lugar y no quiero terminar el año llena de golpes y bebidas sobre mi cabello−dijo Chiharu con un tono de voz lleno de resentimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana desde ese fatídico día, y aun no sabíamos con certeza si Shaoran sabía algo referente al _Chismógrafo_. Chiharu me había sugerido que me acercara a Shaoran y viera si él me decía algo referente al periódico, pero rechace su plan de inmediato. Nunca me había acercado a él, y sería muy raro que de la nada me acercara, y si él sospechaba algo, con eso estaría segurísimo de nuestra culpabilidad.

Lo único que podíamos hacer era actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido y seguir con nuestra labor lo más escondidas posibles. Por eso ahora estábamos en la biblioteca imprimiendo los periódicos mientras que la señora Amamiya ordenaba los libros en los estantes.

La señora Amamiya fingía no saber lo que hacíamos, mientras nosotras sacábamos las cientos de copias que necesitábamos.

− ¿Cuánto falta?−

−Cincuenta copias y quedamos al día−dije mirando la pantallita de la fotocopiadora.− ¿Deberíamos sacar más? Tengo el presentimiento que Rika venderá mucho más que Naoko…−

−También estaba pensando lo mismo. Rika es mucho más popular que Lauren y todos querrán saber que esconde la muy bruja, saquemos unas cincuenta copias más… −

Apreté los botones necesarios para que las copias aumentaran y me quede de pie recibiendo las demás.

−Así que es cierto…−oí decir a una voz aterciopelada que hizo que mi corazón de detuviese− Ustedes son las dueñas de ese periódico.

No me voltee. No me moví. No respire. Oí a Chiharu soltar una exclamación y una maldición por lo bajo, y supe que ella si se volteo y dio la cara. Yo estaba demasiado perdida…

−Sakura Kinomoto y Chiharu Mihara… las creadoras de esa pesadilla que ha hecho sufrir a muchas personas−dijo con voz acusadora.− ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? ¡¿Cómo?

−¿Cómo podemos hacer que Li…?−dije volteándome y sonriendo a pesar del temor y el miedo que sentía en mi interior.

Su rostro paso de enojo a una confusión que a mí me pareció ridícula. Chiharu se coloco a mi lado y despreocupadamente se comenzó a mirar las uñas.

−Esto…−dijo señalando las copias que estaban sobre una de las sillas− Destruir a esas personas inocentes solo por placer, sacar sus secretos a la luz y hacer que todos se burlen de ellos… yo… yo no lo entiendo−centro su mirada en mi.− Yo creí que tú eras diferente−dijo en un murmullo.

Levante la barbilla desafiante.

Él nos estaba pidiendo explicaciones… ¡A nosotras! _«Destruir personas inocentes» _¡Inocentes mis calzones!

−¡¿Inocentes?−exclamo Chiharu soltando una carcajada seca.− Ellos no son inocentes Li…

−¡Ustedes inventan todo esto!−dijo Shaoran tomando una de las copias del _Chismógrafo _y leyendo rápidamente antes de sostenerlo en alto para dejarlo frente a mis ojos− Rika _jamás_ haría una cosa como esta, ¡Jamás! Ella ama a mi hermano y nunca le engañaría y menos con Yoshiyuki Terada…

Chiharu a mi lado soltó una risita y yo no pude evitar acompañarla.

Shaoran era adorablemente ingenuo si pensaba que nosotras mentíamos.

−Shaoran… cariño−dije acercándome hasta él para quitarle el periódico del cual solo había leído la primera pagina− Nosotras _siempre_ damos información fidedigna, siempre.− Abrí el periódico dejando a la vista las fotografías que le habíamos tomado a Rika sin que ella se diese cuenta, las cuales mostraban claramente lo que estaba haciendo con King detrás del gimnasio. Se lo entregue a Shaoran que miro las imágenes con los ojos abiertos mostrando su asombro.

−Esto… esto es…

−Real−dijo Chiharu.− La que ves ahí es tu _cuñada_ siendo follada por Terada. Disfruta tu decepción Li.

Shaoran parecía estar en shock, al parecer él creía en la inocencia de la zorra de Rika… ingenuo. Ella siempre había sido una perra…, solo que nunca la habíamos encontrado _in fraganti_, no como ahora.

Chiharu tomo las copias del periódico que estaban sobre la silla y yo tome las que estaban junto a la fotocopiadora.

−Shaoran−dije volteándome antes de salir de la biblioteca. Él me miro− Todos los que aparecen en el _Chismógrafo _son culpables, no lo dudes nunca.−Y dicho esto seguí a Chiharu dejando a un muy impactado Shaoran Li con una copia del _Chismógrafo _en sus manos.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas dándome la sensación de estar volando. Apenas salimos de la biblioteca Chiharu y yo nos echamos a correr rumbo a los estacionamientos. No nos detuvimos en ningún momento ya que a esta hora el Instituto estaba vació, nos metimos dentro de mi camioneta y dejamos las copias en el asiento de atrás mientras buscaba las llaves en mis pantalones. Con la mano temblorosa encendí la camioneta y arranque el auto tratando se alejarnos lo más rápido posible del lugar.

−¡Mierda!−grito Chiharu golpeando la guantera con sus puños.

Conduje rápidamente, a pesar de sentir la vista borrosa y un pito horroroso en mis oídos. No me detuve hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Ambas nos metimos dentro como si fuésemos perseguidas por un ejército de _mortífagos_, subimos a mi cuarto y dejamos las copias sobre mi cama. Me deje caer al piso y cerré los ojos rogando que todo fuese una pesadilla.

−Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir−dijo Chiharu con la voz tensa.−Lo sabíamos Sakura…

−Lo sé Chiharu, pero hubiera preferido que se supiese cuando ambas estuviéramos lejos, bien lejos de este cochino pueblo.

Sentí a mi amiga sentarse junto a mí y acariciar mi brazo. Tenía los ojos aguados por las lágrimas así que me pase el puño por los ojos.

− ¿Lo enfrentaremos juntas cierto?−pregunte intentando sonreír.

Chiharu tomo mi mano y sonrió, con su genuina sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que me había dado cuando nos conocimos en la primaria, el día en que Nadeshiko me dejo al cuidado de Fujitaka para viajar con sus amigas. La misma sonrisa que hizo que nos hiciésemos las mejores amigas…

Si Chiharu estaba conmigo entonces estaba bien. No importaba lo demás. Podrían venir esas perras y arrojarnos miles de gaseosas encima y decirnos lo poco que valíamos… yo tenía a mi amiga, y eso era lo importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la Holgazana de Maru-chan:

Hoola jeje se que las chicas que estan siguiendo mi fic **Una Historia Como Pocas** se molestaran porque subi esta adaptación de la historia de **MillaPattzn** y no la conti de mi historia jejeje pero ya la tengo solo que todavía no la subo ^-^ la voy a subir esta semana no se preocupen…

Y para las chicas que lean este fic

¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

Se Despide

Maru-chan xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hooola traje el segundo capitulo jeje espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a LAS REINAS DEL SHOUJO "CLAMP"… La historia tampoco me pertenece solo es una adaptación de la Historia de **MillaPattzn****.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL CHISMOGRAFO

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando cree el _Chismógrafo_ siempre tuve la certeza que no duraría para siempre, alguien lo descubriría y mi vida sería aún más patética de lo que ya era. Pero aún así decidí crearlo y ponerles una traba a aquellos abusivos vanidosos que se aprovechaban de su belleza para provocar dolor y humillación a los más débiles.

Por eso ahora, al saber que mi periódico está en manos de otra persona y que esa persona tiene el poder para destruirlo me siento melancólica y bastante triste. A pesar de lo que podría ocurrir conmigo no tenía miedo, pero si tristeza al perder algo en lo que trabaje durante todos los meses y que se había vuelto como mi superhéroe personal. Tenía impotencia de saber que todo dependía de Li, mi futuro y el de mi _Chismógrafo _estaban en las manos de aquel sujeto galán y apuesto…

Todo por mi culpa. Porque a pesar que Chiharu no había dicho o insinuado nada, yo sabía que era mi culpa. Yo había sido la estúpida que dejo a Li descubrir todo…

Recosté mi cabeza en la banca y suspire mirando el cielo grisáceo de Tomoeda.

Dentro de unos minutos los gritos de Rika comenzarían a escucharse y luego vendría la pelea con Yugi … para rematar con una súper pelea con golpes incluidos entre Yugi Li y Terada.

Todo esto era tan predecible. Rika se largaría a llorar y juraría por todo los dioses paganos del mundo que el _Chismógrafo _estaba mintiendo y luego todos verían las fotos y ella caería… caería a lo más bajo de la cadena social. Incluso más abajo que _nosotros_…

Un duro golpe para su ego.

No me sentía culpable de ello, Rika se lo había ganado con esfuerzo. No contenta con ser una arpía con nosotros había engañado a Yugi, un chico dulce y adorable que idolatraba el suelo donde la rubia caminaba…

Hoy sería sin duda mi último publicando para el _Chismógrafo, _luego nuestro periódico pasaría a la historia, al igual que nosotras, las creadoras. Suspire cansinamente poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia el patio central donde el caos ya se estaba formando. Nunca había sido muy fan de ver el espectáculo que se formaba luego de que la bomba estallara, pero hoy era un día especial… hoy era mi _último _día.

Varios de los estudiantes ya tenían su ejemplar en sus manos y murmuraban unos con otros nombrando a cada instante a la _tigresa _Sasaki.

_«Es una perra, ¡Engaño a su novio!»_

Busque disimuladamente a Rika con la mirada y la encontré en medio del patio con una de los panfletos color rosa entre sus manos. Se veía contrariada y sus manos temblaban. Sabía lo que estaba pensando « ¿Cuándo me fotografiaron?» lo podía leer en su rostro. Rika arrugo el panfleto y se paso las manos por el rostro mirando a todos con enojo y nerviosismo…

Y aquí venía la parte favorita de Chiharu, cuando perdían el control.

− ¡¿Quién fue? –grito avanzando hasta un grupo de chicas que la miraban fijamente y le hacían desprecios. Entre ellas estaba Naoko, al parecer la castaña se le había olvidado que ella también tenía nuevamente una participación en este folleto…_ nuevamente._−¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que escribió esto?

− ¡RIKA!− se escucho un grito masculino proveniente del comedor y todos automáticamente giraron sus cuellos para ver a quien pertenecía. Obviamente era Yugi quien venía dando grandes zancadas con el rostro hecho una máscara de furia y odio. Los estudiantes le abrieron pasos y muchos soltaron chillidos de anticipación.

Por mi parte me aparte un poco del resto y busque a Chiharu con la mirada, pero lo único que encontré muy la fría mirada chocolatoso de Shaoran Li.

Shaoran estaba de pie apoyado en uno de los pilares con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se notaba preocupado y su intensa mirada me hizo saber que no estaba muy contento conmigo. Como la cobarde que soy me di la vuelta y me eche a caminar rumbo a mi escondite, la banca detrás del gimnasio. Ni siquiera me voltee a ver si Shaoran me seguía, sus ojos me perturbaban demasiado y no quería sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Lo malo era que no vería la discusión de Rika con Yugi, lastima. Me hubiera gustado ver a Rika tratando de quedar como la victima…

− ¿Por qué lo hiciste?−

Shaoran. Sabía quien era sin tener la necesidad de voltearme. Su voz era única e inigualable.

−Lo merecía…−musite casi en un susurro.

−Esas fotos son un montaje. Rika jamás traicionaría a mi hermano y él lo sabe−dijo Shaoran tomando mi brazo y jalándolo haciendo que yo me girara y quedara frente a él− Lo que no entiendo es que ganas tú con eso… ¿Qué ganas con hacer que Rika quede mal? ¿Qué ganas dejando a mi hermano como el idiota con cuernos?−su voz estaba marcada por el enojo− ¡Dime maldita sea! ¡¿Qué ganas Sakura?

−Descanso… −dije en un hilo de voz− Ellos caen y no vuelven a molestar ni a pisotearme.

Shaoran se acerco hasta mí y levanto mi barbilla hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sentí su aliento golpear mi rostro y no puede evitar estremecerme. Shaoran me ponía muy nerviosa, sentía mis piernas de gelatina cuando estaba cerca. Odiaba eso, no me gustaba sentir esas cosas, yo no era de esas chicas enamoradizas, yo era una chica fuerte y realista. Sabía que enamorarme de Li sería un error, ¡Lo sabia! Pero mi cuerpo lo anhelaba. Quería enredar mis manos en su cabello y juntar sus labios carnosos con los míos, quería tocar su pecho y delinear sus labios con mi lengua…

−Te crees mejor que ellos, pero solo eres la misma basura en diferente envase−

Sentí mis ojos aguarse y me eche hacia atrás. Shaoran trato de acercarse pero no lo deje. Me había lastimado con sus palabras. Él hablaba como si yo fuese la mala de la película… ¡Yo! dejando a los demás como las pobres victimas de mi maldad…

Maldito.

−Vete al diablo Li−dije girándome y alejándome de ahí con la cabeza gacha.

Tal como supuse Rika y Yugi discutían a grandes voces en medio del patio. Rika lloraba como la perra arrastrada que era y Yugi no para de gritar. De pronto vi como Yugi soltaba a Rika y se tiraba sobre el pelinegro hipócrita de Terasa, quien como un maldito cobarde gritaba que no le pegara.

Saque mi cámara fotográfica y tome unas cuantas fotos, esas imágenes quedarían para siempre guardadas en mi memoria.

− ¡Eres tú!

Di unos cuantos clics más antes de sentir como alguien me empujaba haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Me tabalee durante unos eternos segundos antes de caer de bruces al suelo. Escuche el golpe de mi cámara y maldeci por lo bajo, si rompía mi cámara tendría que gastar de mis ahorros para reponerla.

Me puse de pie con cuidado, apoye mi mano y sentí un dolor agudo. Al parecer había caído con la mano doblada.

− ¡Eres tú la maldita perra del periódico!−la voz acusadora de Rika penetro mis oídos y me empujo con ambas manos. Esta vez solo me tambalee, pero me recobre de inmediato.− ¡Estúpida zorra!

Las personas rápidamente comenzaron a rodearnos y me sentí nerviosa. Odiaba esas miradas de desprecio que daban, las odiaba. Rika tomo mi cámara que estaba en el suelo y yo jadee al verla revisar las fotos.

No recordaba haber vaciado la memoria…

¡No!

Rika jadeo y clavo su mirada en mí. Vi una sonrisa felina formarse en su rostro y supe que ella había encontrado algo. Levanto la mano con la cámara como si fuese su trofeo y miro hacia el grupo de metiches que observaban impactados la escena.

−Aquí tengo la prueba, ella es la dueña del Chismógrafo. Aquí están las fotos… ¡Aquí!−grito como maniática alzando la cámara. Sentí mi estomago dar vueltas y mi visión nublarse. Esto no podía estar pasando…

No podía.

Rika se volvió hacia mí y se acerco lo suficiente como para que nuestras ropas se rozaran. Ella era mucho más alta e imponente, a su lado estaba segura que parecía una escoba fea y desabrida.

−Estas muerta Kinomoto−dijo tomando mi cabello y jalándolo hacia atrás− ¿Creías que nunca nos íbamos a enterar de que eras tú la perra maldita que nos delataba? ¿Lo creías?−dijo jalando aún más mi cabello logrando que soltara un pequeño chillido de dolor.

Escuche gritos a mi alrededor, y luego fui brutalmente empujaba por Rika.

Vi como Naoko se acercaba a mí con una mueca burlona y sádica, me dio un bofetón girando mi rostro. Las lagrimas se agruparon en mi rostro y sentí mi rostro arder.

Odiaba ser débil.

−Perra−

Otro golpe.

Naoko vacio su gaseosa sobre mi y Rika rio. Yugi se acerco y le arrebato la cámara de las manos. Rika trato de quitársela pero no pudo, por lo menos él vería la verdad y se libraría de esa mujer…

−Dijiste que era un montaje, pero veo que todos es cierto Sasaki−la voz estaba cargada de veneno. Rika trato de acercarse pero Yugi la rechazo− No vales nada Rosalie, eres una simple cualquiera. No entiendo como… no entiendo como tuve el estomago para soportarte durante dos años…

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

− ¡Yugi!−grito Rika presa del pánico− ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Yugi!−volvió a gritar como una niña berrinchuda.

− ¡Piérdete zorra!−grito Yugi desde lo lejos.

Rápidamente y aprovechando que Rika estaba gritando y distraída me puse de pie y le arrebate la cámara de las manos echándome a correr rumbo al estacionamiento. Si Rika me grito, si trato de alcanzarme no lo supe porque apenas me metí dentro de mi camioneta encendí el auto y me largue de ahí.

.

.

.

En casa al igual que siempre no había nadie. Así que no tuve que dar ninguna explicación del horario de mi llegada. Sabía que en mi casa estaba a salvo y eso hizo que me relajara. Deje mis cosas en el sillón y fui a la cocina a servirme un vaso de gaseosa.

Aún no entendía como la mala suerte me encontraba una y otra vez. Tan estúpida había sido que Rika en su momento de furia me arrebato mi cámara donde tenía las fotografías…

Y yo que había estado tan nerviosa porque Shaoran me delatara. Finalmente había sido yo misma la idiota que hizo todo mal.

−Hola−

− ¿Shaoran… que haces aquí?−dije confundida.

El sonrió y se acerco hacia mí, pero yo me aleje. Hace una hora atrás el me había atacado y ahora me sonreía. Se suponía que la extraña era yo, no él.

−Yugi hablo conmigo, acerca de las fotos. Dijo que las fotos eran ciertas… además Yoshiyuki le confesó que se había acostado con Rika−

− ¿Y?−

−Vi cuando te golpearon yo… lo siento−

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes? No es tu culpa, además estoy acostumbrada a recibir golpes−dije encogiéndome de hombros−No es la gran cosa.

Shaoran enarco una ceja y tomo mi mano herida, apretó un poco y yo grite.

−Mierda… ¡¿Qué te pasa?−

−Te duele−

−Claro que me duele estúpido, ¿Crees que la caída fue en un colchón de plumas?−dije irónica− Me caí y me doble la mano. Cuando llegue mi padre le diré que me vende la mano y listo. No hay de qué preocuparse…

−Está bien… pero creo que debes tomarte algo para la hinchazón, ¿Tienes un botiquín?−

−No−respondí tajante− Ahora puedes marcharte. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer y no necesito tu ayuda.

− ¿Qué harás mañana, cuando vuelvas al Instituto?

_Touché _

−No es de tu incumbencia, no tengo razón para decirte lo que hare Li−dije tratando de salvar la pregunta−Ahora vete.

−Sakura… sabes que mañana será peor que hoy ¿Cierto?−dijo tomando mi mano buena y acariciándola− Mañana será todo más difícil y complicado, Rika está muy furiosa. Ella y Yugi tenían el futuro seguro ¿Sabes? Mis padres iban a costearle la universidad a ambos ya que los padres de Rika no tienen el dinero, pero ahora… mi madre no la quiere ver. Es difícil para mi hermano pero creo que es mejor saber la verdad a vivir engañado. Y ahora que lo pienso Rika siempre ha querido pertenecer a nuestra familia más por nuestro estatus que porque nos llevemos bien.

−Lo lamento Shaoran…, lo lamento por tu hermano y tus padres pero Rika siempre ha sido así, solo que ustedes nunca lo vieron.

−Quizás…

−No es solo "quizás"−dije haciendo comillas en el aire− Ella y todos los del Chismógrafo son así; son crueles y vanidosos siempre creyéndose mejor que los demás…

− ¿Por eso hiciste todo esto? ¿Por eso el periódico y los chismes?

−Era la única forma Shaoran. Tú no lo entiendes porque siempre has estado en la parte linda de la moneda, pero Chiharu y yo no. Desde siempre hemos sido rechazadas solamente por ser tímidas, ni siquiera somos extrañas, somos normales, pero ellos nos rechazaron y nos recalcaron que no éramos nada. Al principio no les creíamos y nos reíamos de sus idioteces, pero luego empezamos a creer las cosas que nos decían…

−Es por eso que no me hablabas…−murmuro para sí mismo− Siempre me he preguntado porque no me hablabas y siempre me ignorabas… pero nunca supe porque.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Te sentías poca cosa? Dime…

−Shaoran, no me siento cómoda hablando de esto. Es mejor que te vayas.

−Sakura, quiero que sepas que yo no creo que seas tonta ni poca cosa como decían los demás. Yo siempre he pensado que eres una chica muy linda e inteligente y no importa lo que pase mañana con eso del periódico, ni las cosas que digan de ti. No me alejes ni te vuelvas a esconder detrás de tu cabello… tu… tu… me gustas.

»Tu me gustas…«

»Tu me gustas«

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la Loquita de Maru-chan:

Hoola gracias por sus reviews me hacen inmensamente feliz jejeje… Espero que les haya gustado la contii…

Arigato MINNA! xDDDD

¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

Se Despide

Maru-chan xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hooola traje el tercer capitulo jeje espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a LAS REINAS DEL SHOUJO "CLAMP"… La historia tampoco me pertenece solo es una adaptación de la Historia de **MillaPattzn****.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL CHISMOGRAFO

TERCER CAPITULO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era ese momento épico en que tu corazón se detiene y tu mente se bloquea. El momento en que tus sentidos se atrofian y lo único que sientes son millones de gusanos removiéndose dentro de tu estomago recordándote la razón por la que te encuentras así.

Un chico.

Humillantemente cierto.

Al parecer mi gusano interior había evolucionado hasta convertirse en un gusano de concreto ya que mi estomago comenzaba a pesar como si hubiera comido un saco de piedras.

Jamás me había considerado una 'experta' en los temas amorosos. Mi experiencia en ese aspecto era casi nula si no fuera por las películas y los cientos de libros que había devorado en mi corta y patética existencia. Por eso no tenía idea de lo que _debía_ hacer.

En primer lugar no entendía a que venía la declaración de Shaoran. Él me despreciaba… quizás no tanto como los demás pero estaba segura de que lo hacía. Me lo había dejado _muy_ claro horas atrás cuando me ataco sin siquiera pensarlo.

¿O es que acaso era parte de un plan malvado ideado por Rosalie como parte de una venganza? Ese pensamiento me produjo un escalofrió. Había visto varias películas donde el chico guapo solo se acercaba a la chica fea como parte de una apuesta…

Y pensándolo bien eso tenía bastante sentido.

Shaoran aún estaba frente a mí esperando una respuesta.

―Eres un idiota―dije cruzándome de brazos― ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para creerme eso? Pues te digo de inmediato que no lo soy.

―Jamás he dicho eso―me rebatió Shaoran― Cuando te digo que me gustas es enserio. Yo no juego con esas cosas…

― ¡Claro que no!―respondí irónica― Vienes acá luego de tratarme como la mierda a decirme que te gusto… ¿Acaso eso no es jugar con una persona? Porque para mí lo es. No tienes derecho a decirme que te gusto después de cómo me hablaste. No soy tu juguete Masen. Ni el tuyo ni el de nadie más...―inhale profundamente― No quiero verte, así que largarte…

―Estas siendo inmadura. Lamento lo que dije hace rato… estaba enojado. Pensé que estabas inventando todas esas cosas…

― ¡Oh, perdón! Se me había olvidado que mi palabra no vale nada en este lugar…. ¡Lárgate!

―Me gus-tas… ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Es muy difícil para ti entenderlo?

―Lar-ga-te―

Los ojos de Shaoran llamearon con furia contenida. Se veía molesto. Se acerco hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron separados solo por unos pocos centímetros. Trate de alejarme pero él me lo impidió afirmándome firmemente por los dos brazos.

Me removí inquieta tratando de soltarme.

―Contrólate―siseo entre dientes.―Solo quiero que me escuches…

Bufé molesta.

― ¿Escucharte… a ti? Claro, a él hay que escucharlo pero él no escucha a nadie… ¡Que lindo!

Sentí sus dedos clavarse con fuerza en mi antebrazo y solté una maldición. Mierda. Me había doblado la muñeca hace poco, me dolía como los mil demonios y este inútil me aprieta los brazos.

¿Algo más?

Ah, si. Naoko y Rika me golpearon…, frente a todo el Instituto.

Tenía tantas cosas de las que ocuparme, pero no. Estaba perdiendo mí tiempo con mi amor platónico, viendo como él decía gustar de mí. Si tan solo Shaoran no me hubiese atacado de esa manera…

―Tú no eres tan terca. Y usualmente jamás respondes de manera tan agresiva…―dijo mirándome a los ojos y llevando uno de sus dedos a mi barbilla. El toque de sus dedos fue suave. Aún tenía resentida la mejilla por el golpe que Naoko me había dado por lo que al sentir sus dedos solté un gemido. Shaoran lo noto y detuvo la caricia antes, delineo mi barbilla con sus dedos y respire profundo. Su aliento golpeo mi rostro como una brisa marina. No me moví. A pesar de que una parte importante de mi cerebro me gritaba que lo hiciese.

Sus labios depositaron un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y el aire escapo de mis pulmones abruptamente.

No fue consciente de cuando había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrí y me quede paralizada al ver a Shaoran _tan_ cerca.

_Demasiado cerca…_

Sentí la vergüenza recorrer mi rostro e instalarse en las mejillas. Baje la mirada avergonzada y escuche la risa de Shaoran.

―Dime Sakura… ¿Por qué estas tan agresiva?― Medite la pregunta antes de responderle. Algo me dijo que él realmente necesitaba la respuesta.

―Ya no tengo nada más que perder―respondí firme antes de soltarme de sus brazos y caminar hacia la encimera. Tome la jarra de juego y me serví en un vaso― ¿Quieres?―Shaoran negó con la cabeza― Ya perdí todo. Perdí todo lo que ni siquiera tenía. No tengo por qué seguir escondiéndome… eso no va a cambiar las cosas. El instituto seguirá siendo mi purgatorio lo quiera o no.

― ¿Purgatorio? No tiene que ser así… te dije que estaría contigo.

― ¿Así como hoy? ¿Cómo cuando dejaste que ellas me golpearan? Pues gracias pero tú ayuda no me sirve de consuelo. Lo único que agradezco es que todos creyeran que solo soy yo. Chiharu estará segura hasta que nos graduemos y podamos marcharnos de este mugroso pueblo.

― ¿Irse… te irás? ¿Estudiaras en Tomoeda verdad…?― la voz esperanzada me desconcertó. ¿Shaoran creía que estudiaría junto a él y todos esos hijos de puta?

―No. Nos aceptaron en Tokio, partiremos dos semanas después de la graduación.

― ¡¿Dos semanas después?―grito― No puedes irte tan lejos y tan pronto.

―Claro que puedo. Irme de este lugar es lo único que me mantiene con fuerza para poder seguir adelante.

―Lo dices como si tu vida fuera un infierno.

Me acerque a él sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo. Él no tenía idea de cómo se sentía estar del otro lado de la moneda. Él nunca había sufrido todas esas burlas y humillaciones…

―Tú no sabes nada―dije entre dientes.― No tienes idea de cómo se siente ser humillada una y otra vez por unos imbéciles que ni siquiera pueden desarrollar una simple multiplicación. No sabes lo que es tener que cambiarte de ropa dos veces al día porque las porristas creen que tu cabello no es lo suficientemente lindo y necesita una malteada encima para verse bien―golpeé su pecho con mi dedo índice fuertemente― No hables como si me conocieras. No finjas entenderme porque no es así. Tú solo eres otro idiota viviendo en un mundo de colores, eso eres.

Sus labios se estamparon con los míos furiosamente(n/a: a que nadie esperaba un beso agresivo ¿a que si?).

En mi cabeza adolescente había creado mil situaciones en las cuales besaba a Shaoran. Y ninguna era parecida a esta. El beso no tenía nada de cariñoso ni amoroso. Al contrario, era el beso de dos bestias furiosas y hambrientas.

Mordí su labio con fuerza y sentí la sangre mezclarse en nuestras bocas. Shaoran no se quejo. Levanto mis caderas y me llevo hasta la encimera donde me dejo sentada. Abrí las piernas dejando que él se acomodase entre medio antes de volver a juntar nuestras bocas. Jalé su cabello y el gimió.

Sus manos subieron hasta mi cintura y se metieron por debajo de la ramera. El hecho de sentir sus manos sobre mi piel provocó una extraña y deliciosa sensación bajo mi vientre.

Deseo.

Él maldito bastardo me hacía desearlo.

Lleve mis manos a sus hombros y los acaricie. Sus hombros eran tan deliciosos como me los había imaginado durante tantas noches. Mi remera continúo subiendo hasta dejar a la vista mi modesto sujetador de algodón. Me sentí avergonzada de que él lo viera. Estaba segura que usualmente las chicas no usaban esos sujetadores tan pasados de moda.

―Eres hermosa―musito en mi oído antes de bajar su rostro hasta mi cuello y depositar en él pequeño besos y lametones― Dulce… sabes tal como te imagine.

Aquella confesión hizo que mi cordura se fuera volando. Desesperada por tenerlo más cerca tome su camiseta y de un solo movimiento logre quitársela. Shaoran me sonrió y mis bragas se mojaron.

El tenía le mejor sonrisa del maldito continente.

Atrevidamente baje mi vista hacia su pecho. Solo una vez había tenido el _placer _de verlo sin camiseta, en el gimnasio. Aquella vez dije que había sido la mejor vista que había tenido en mi vida. Pero ahora, al verlo frente a mi debía de confesar que aquel recuerdo era un estupidez comparada a este momento.

Baje mis manos hasta su abdomen y lo toque. Mierda. Su abdomen estaba duro y bien marcado. No al extremo pero si lo suficiente para mí.

Nos volvimos a besar con urgencia llevando nuestras manos a diferentes partes de nuestro cuerpo, tocándonos sin control, dejándonos llevar por las hormonas y el momento

Supe que las cosas irían más allá cuando Shaoran me saco la camiseta. Nunca había estado así frente a un chico y por su mirada supe que no faltarían muchos minutos antes que el resto de la ropa desapareciera.

Ese pensamiento me asusto.

Yo nunca había actuado de manera tan irracional como lo estaba haciendo. Al contrario, siempre me había jactado de mi madurez y racionalidad. Siempre pensaba antes de actuar y mis actos jamás eran arriesgados a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

Miré a Shaoran y negué con el rostro.

Las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien y el sexo no las mejoraría. Aunque sinceramente tenía todas las ganas de dejarme llevar, sabía que no era lo correcto.

Por primera vez en mi vida odie a mi parte correcta por tomar esa decisión. Mi alma me decía que debía dejarme llevar… pero mi cerebro me decía lo contrario.

Me aleje de Shaoran y tome mi camiseta que estaba en el suelo. No quise mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacia mi determinación se iría volando.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?―

Rápidamente y sin responderle me puse mi camiseta. Salí de la cocina con la esperanza de llegar a las escaleras y huir a mi habitación pero no pude. Shaoran me corto el paso. Se veía confuso y un poco molesto. Miré anhelante las escaleras que estaban detrás de él.

―Tengo… tengo que ir…―

―No. No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que mierda te ocurre.

¿Qué iba a explicarle? No había explicación para mi comportamiento. No podía decirle »Hey, Shaoran. Es que realmente tengo miedo y bueno. No puedo tener sexo contigo aunque en realidad estoy muriendo por hacerlo«

Eso era estúpido, al igual que yo.

―No puedo… por favor vete―dije en un susurro conteniendo las lagrimas―Solo márchate…

Espere que él se fuera o que me gritara, lo que jamás espere fue que sus brazos me rodearan en un abrazo.

La sorpresa del acto fue tan grande que sentí como mi escudo se rompía. Me aferré a Shaoran y llore en silencio por ser tan cobarde.

Las personas que decían que yo no era más que un insecto cobarde al parecer tenían razón…

―Te dije que iba a estar contigo. No te voy a mentir diciendo que no tengo ganas de estar contigo de 'esa' forma… pero si aún no estás lista…

―Lo estoy. Pero lo de nosotros no va a funcionar Shaoran. En realidad ni si quiera te creo eso de que te gusto… ¿Lo ves? Estábamos discutiendo y casi terminamos teniendo sexo…

―Somos adolescentes Sakura―dijo a modo de explicación―Las cosas que hacemos no tienen por qué tener una explicación lógica. Si te digo que te quiero tienes que creerme porque eso es lo que siento. Los adolescentes tenemos esa esencia… si hacemos las cosas no tienen por qué tener una razón.

―Eso es una excusa para hacer estupideces, Shaoran.

―Si. Quizás tienes razón… pero en estos momentos te digo la verdad. Y la verdad no es ninguna estupidez; te quiero.

― ¿Cómo puedes quererme? No soy nada fuera de lo común. No soy hermosa como Rika. No canto, no bailo, hablo solo un idioma. No pinto… no tengo ningún talento sensacional. Ni siquiera soy una persona tan inteligente…

―Es porque no sabes mirarte bien. Eres tan sencilla y natural… me encanta tu cuerpo porque es perfecto para que yo pueda abrazarte. Tu cabello es hermoso y siempre hueles bien. Adoro que leas porque tus mejillas se sonrojan y para mí eso es hermoso. Tus piernas son jodidamente perfectas y he tenido bastantes sueños con ellas…

― ¿Con mis piernas…? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que has tenido sueños…?

―Claro. Eres jodidamente hermosa y no me siento avergonzado al decirte que me éxito al mirarte

― ¡Shaoran!―grite avergonzada. Él no podía estar diciéndome esas cosas… no podía. Estaba logrando superar mi cuota anual de sonrojos.

― ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo desearte. Eres una chica, yo soy un chico… y además te quiero. Es perfectamente natural. ¿O tú crees que está mal?―pregunto llevando sus manos a mi cintura. Deposito un beso en mi nariz y sonrió― ¿Crees que está mal desearte como lo hago?

―No, no eso… solo que es la primera vez que alguien dice 'desearme'―dije haciendo comillas en aire― Y se siente extraño…

―Gracias a dios soy el único. No soportaría tener que compartirte con nadie más…

―Creo que ya es hora de que te marches. Mi padre no tardara en llegar y la verdad no quiero tener que pasar por esa incómoda situación.

―Si, tienes razón. No estoy preparado para enfrentarme al Sheriff. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

―Claro. A pesar de que no tengo ánimos para ir al instituto debo hacerlo. Una pregunta… ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?―Shaoran bajo la vista avergonzado y señalo la puerta de la cocina― Ya veo… ¿Y tu coche?

―Lo estacione a la vuelta. No te preocupes… el jefe jamás sabrá que estuve aquí.

―Eso espero. Ahora márchate…―dije caminando hasta la puerta de la casa― Nos vemos―dije a modo de me sonrió antes de besar mis labios.

―Nos vemos…

Y con eso desapareció en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Mi humor no era uno de los mejores. La noche anterior estuve dando vueltas en la cama hasta la madrugada. Shaoran y el Chismógrafo no me dejaron conciliar el sueño. Algo que en estos momentos lamentaba con todo mi corazón.

Ordene mi cabello y lo amarre en una sencilla coleta antes de meterme dentro de la camioneta. Vi a Fujitaka subirse a la patrulla y despedirse desde el auto. Dijo algo como que llegaba tarde y suspire.

Nuevamente estaría sola en casa.

Nadeshiko siempre estaba ocupada con sus charlas y clases de jardinería por lo que nunca estaba en casa. Y Fujitaka por su lado era un adicto al trabajo. Su única aspiración en la vida era poder ayudar a los demás… lamentablemente no aplicaba eso a su familia.

Encendí la camioneta y espere a que se pusiera en marcha. Chiharu me había llamado diciendo que Takashi la llevaría al Instituto. La verdad me sorprendió bastante. Takashi era un hijo de puta vanidoso y estúpido…, en mi mente jamás pasó la idea de un Takashi yendo a buscar a mi amiga a su casa para llevarla al Instituto.

A menos que quisiera un polvo en su auto.

De seguro era eso.

Apenas llegue al aparcamiento supe que sería un día extremadamente difícil. Usualmente el estacionamiento estaba vacío. No era un lugar que se utilizara como centro de reuniones. Al contrario, solo los inútiles pasaban su tiempo encerrados en sus carros. Pero hoy los estudiantes estaban juntos en grupos mirándose impacientes.

Esperanzada rogué que no tuviera nada que ver. Pero mi esperanza murió en el instante que entre al aparcamiento y todos los alumnos voltearon hacia mi coche. Maneje con extremo cuidado por entre la multitud hasta el lugar que siempre utilizaba. Estacione el coche y tome mi morral. Antes de bajarme examine a mi alrededor y apreté los puños al ver a Lauren de pie junto a mi carro como si estuviese esperándome.

Estúpida.

¿Creía que me iba a intimidar con su pose de guerrera?

Me baje de la camioneta y la cerré ignorando el murmullo que se creó en cuanto puse un pie en el suelo. Rodeé la camioneta acortando camino sintiendo las miradas en mi espalda. Estaba decidida a ignorarlos, no iba a comportarme como una niñita. Tenía dieciocho años y ya era el momento de tomar las riendas de mi vida.

―Sakura Kinomoto― la voz chillona y desagradable de Naoko se escucho por sobre el murmullo y de inmediato todo el mundo cayo.

Claro; la abeja reina hablaba y todos callaban.

Me detuve un momento y escuche sus tacones resonar al hacer contacto con el suelo. Eso me hizo pensar, ¿Quién rayos va a la escuela con tacones? Ni que fuera una pasarela.

¿Para qué me detenía, realmente quería escuchar a Naoko? La respuesta era clara así que volví a caminar. Mi corazón martilleaba contra mi pecho un poco asustado con la situación. A pesar de mi resolución de ignorar a las personas que me miraban como si fuese un ogro me intimidaba ser el centro de atención.

― ¡Sakura Kinomoto!―el grito de Lauren fue decisivo. Rápidamente mi ruta de escape fue bloqueada por un grupo de animadoras con sus estúpidos y horrendos pompones y esas plásticas sonrisas en el rostro. Las fulmine con la mirada y me volteé. Lauren estaba de pie unos metros más allá con las manos en las caderas en una pose desafiante.

Me enderece y apreté mi morral contra mí. El populacho se reunió a nuestro alrededor formando un circulo y sentí mis piernas temblar.

Lauren ayer había demostrado no tener compasión a la hora de golpear y yo nunca había sido muy buena luchadora. Era demasiado delgada y mis piernas eran debiluchas comparadas a las ejercitadas extremidades de Naoko.

Ella se acerco hasta mí retándome con la mirada.

― ¿Qué quieres Naoko?―

― ¿Qué quiero?―pregunto con un tono jocoso― ¿De verdad eres tan descarada para preguntarme que quiero después de todo lo que me hiciste? Eres tan cruel…

Enarque una ceja ante su cinismo. Comprendí de inmediato su juego; ella estaba tratando de quedar como la victima del cuento dejándome a mí como la bruja despiadada.

― ¿Lo que te hice? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada Naoko, así que con tu permiso… tengo que ir a clases.

Me di la vuelta pero antes de dar un paso las uñas de Lauren se clavaron en mi brazo logrando sacarme un quejido. Aparte mi brazo rápidamente y la miré con odio. Ella se sentía superior y era mi culpa. Siempre había dejado que ella me pisoteara una y otra vez. Jamás había hecho nada para que ellos me respetasen.

―No te hagas la tonta conmigo Sakura. Todos sabemos que eres tú la dueña de ese mugroso periódico calumniador de quinta. Así que no vengas con eso de 'No sé de lo que hablas' porque no soy tonta.

Ante la última frase no pude evitar soltar una risa. Ella decía no ser tonta pero sus calificaciones mostraban lo contrario. Con mucha suerte lograba pasarlos. Sin contar la ayuda que recibía de los muchachos por uno de sus favores.

―Ah, eso. Si mi memoria no me falla fue comprobado que las noticias del Chismógrafo son re ales. Rika encontró la cámara… y tú sabes muy bien que esas fotografías no eran un montaje. Lo sabes _muy_ bien…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus labios se contrajeron en una fea mueca.

―Todos saben que yo no soy así… ¿Cierto?―pregunto mirando a las porristas que soltaron unas risitas demostrando su opinión. Naoko ignoro las risas y apretó los puños― Todos saben que tu nos tienes envidia y por eso creaste ese estúpido periódico de quinta.

―El Chismógrafo no es un periódico de quinta, y jamás he escrito algo que no sea cierto. Lo sabes muy bien Naoko. No digas no tuviste ningún amorío con el reverendo Weber porque sería una mentira. No por nada la señora Mihara dejo la casa ¿No crees?

― ¡Cállate estúpida! No tienes derecho a tratarme de esa manera. Tú no eres nadie para decir esas cosas de mí, eres una simple niñata que ni siquiera puede defenderse sola y tiene que recurrir a un mugroso periódico.

―Tienes razón… soy una cobarde―una sonrisa de suficiencia se formo en sus rostro―pero hay algo que jamás seré Naoko. Jamás seré una zorra rompe hogares… jamás me acostare con un hombre casado ni mucho menos un reverendo. Jamás seré como tú.

El silencio que se había formado se rompió de pronto. Un joven al cual reconocí como Tai Midorikawa comenzó a aplaudir y así se le sumaron uno a uno los demás estudiantes. Se escucharon silbidos y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

Miré a Naoko quien miraba a su alrededor como si estuviese perdida.

― ¡Cállense!―grito con fuerza

Ella me miro y mi corazón se acelero al ver como ella se lanzaba sobre mí. Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi rostro para cubrirme pero el golpe nunca llego. Abrí los ojos confusa pero lo único que pude ver fue una espalda frente a mí.

Me moví un poco y pude ver a Shaoran sostener el brazo de Naoko quien gimoteaba tratando de soltarse. La mirada de Shaoran era dura y desafiante. El tipo de mirada que hacía que te congelases en tu lugar.

― ¡Suéltame animal!―chillo Naoko pataleando― ¡Déjame, debo golpearla!

Shaoran apretó aún más su brazo logrando que ella chillara aún más fuerte. Me acerque temerosa, Shaoran estaba tenso y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada.

―Nunca intentes volver a golpearla. Nunca. O juro por dios que ese será el último día de tu plástico rostro―cada palabra fue dicha con tanto enojo que hasta yo me estremecí― Si la tocas, si pones un solo dedo sobre ella te las veras conmigo.

El cuerpo de Naoko tembló. Pose mi mano sobre el brazo de Shaoran y él me miro. Le sonreí agradecida.

―Ya es suficiente―dije tratando de que soltara a Naoko― Naoko en jamás me golpeara, ¿Cierto?

Por su expresión supe que le molestaba un montón dar esa respuesta pero finalmente mascullo entre dientes:

―No, nunca golpeare a Sakura―

Edward le dio una larga mirada antes de soltarla y abrazarme. Sentí sus labios sobre mi frente y me abrase a él.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse a nuestro alrededor y los brazos de Shaoran me rodearon. Contenta deje reposar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo… por primera vez me sentía segura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Maru-chan:

Hoola gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz jejeje… Espero que les haya gustado la contii… Este fin de semana subo la conti de **UNA HISTORIA COMO POCAS**…

Arigato MINNA! xDDDD

¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

Se Despide

Maru-chan xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hooola...! Chicos y Chicas! Volvi porfin con un nuevo capitulo de El Chismografo xDD Estuve muy atrasada con este fic, les prometo que este fic lo actualizare semanalmente desde ahora ya no voy a dejar pasar micho tiempo para subir capitulos de esta historia. Voy a intentar actualizar los lunes o sabados xD

Espero que les guste este capitulo xD!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son de las fantasticas Reinas de Shoujo "CLAMP". La historia tampoco es mia yo solo la adapto a Card Captor Sakura, esta grandiosa historia pertenece a **MillaPattzn** xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL CHISMOGRAFO

CUARTO CAPITULO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siempre me había parecido que el Instituto era parecido a una telenovela barata. Las historias de amor y desamores eran tan trilladas que nunca llamaban mi atención. Estaba segura que en cada Instituto era lo mismo; chicas populares creyéndose mejor que el resto y el grupo de rechazados haciendo lo posible para sobrevivir.

Estaba claro a cual grupo pertenecía.

Conocía a muchas personas que hacían lo posible para 'subir de nivel' y llegar al grupo de los populares. Personas que se rebajaban a sí mismos con tal de tener la simpatía de aquellos seres egoístas.

Yo no era así.

Cuando note que era una del grupo de 'no admitidos' no hice nada por cambiarlo. ¿Para qué? Veía a esas chicas y su manera de ser…, las cosas que hacían para ganar la simpatía del resto. Lo hiriente que eran para ser _respetadas. _No, yo jamás podría ser así.

A pesar de que mis padres casi nunca estaban en casa ellos me habían educado de mejor manera.

Ambos, tenían una consciencia social elevadísima; mi padre como jefe de policía y mi madre como mujer de diferentes comités para las mujeres y los adolescentes problemas. Por lo que mi educación había sido basada entre la igualdad entre las personas…

Algo anticuado para la época, pero no importaba. Esos valores estaban grabados en mi piel.

―Desearía poder leer tu mente―la voz aterciopelada me alejo de mis pensamientos. Miré al hermoso chico recostado en mis piernas y sonreí como boba― Eres tan hermosa cuando sonríes…

―Cállate. Me sonrojo una vez más y oficialmente seré convertida en un tomate.

Shaoran rodo los ojos levantando los brazos para acercar mi rostro al suyo. Y yo como chica obediente lo hice.

Los besos de Shaoran eran como azúcar para mi gusano interior que se removía ansioso por mi estomago provocándome deliciosas sensaciones. La lengua de Shaoran se encontró con la mía y ambas comenzaron una maravillosa danza de reconocimiento.

―No entiendo como soporte no besarte durante tanto tiempo―murmuro Shaoran sobre mis labios.

―Yo tampoco―confesé.

Shaoran se levanto de mis piernas y se sentó a mi lado. Tomo una de mis manos y la entrelazo con la suya antes de depositar un beso en ellas.

Estábamos sentados en la parte de atrás del gimnasio. Luego de todo el embrollo del estacionamiento ninguno de los dos tenia deseo de entrar a clases. Pero tampoco queríamos tener la mala suerte de irnos y que mi papá nos detuviera en la carretera. Así que decidimos quedarnos atrás… por lo menos hasta que nos calmáramos.

Esa había sido la idea inicial. Pero ya estábamos en el periodo del almuerzo y ninguno de los dos tenía la más ligera intención de volver a clases.

―Tengo hambre―dijo Shaoran y segundos después su estomago hizo un gracioso sonido sacándome una risita― No te rías. No es gracioso…

―Sí lo es. Pero no te preocupes… vamos a comprar algo y volvemos―La verdad era que yo también tenía hambre y se me antojaba un trozo de pizza.― ¿Vamos?

―Vamos―dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto y tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme. La tome con gusto y segundos después caminábamos tomados de la mano rumbo a la cafetería.

Me sentía rara caminando de la mano con Shaoran. No me molestaba. Sin embargo la sensación de su mano sobre la mía era… extraña. Me sentía protegida y segura… como si nadie pudiese herirme mientras nuestras manos estuviesen unidas.

Esa sensación de seguridad disminuyo notablemente cuando pusimos un pie en la cafetería y cientos de ojos se volvieron hacia nosotros.

Apreté la mano de Shaoran con fuerza y él respondió mi pedido de auxilio de inmediato.

Nos guio por entre la muchedumbre hacia la mesa del fondo. Aquella mesa que nadie usaba, la mesa donde Chiharu y yo nos sentábamos…

― ¿Estás bien?―

―Eso creo…―respondí no muy segura. Cuando nos sentamos de inmediato instale una cortina de pelo para no ver aquellas miradas.―No me gusta cómo nos miran…

Shaoran acaricio mi mano y me sonrió con dulzura.

―Te dije que estaría contigo. No te voy a dejar sola… nunca.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que algo en mi se contrajera. No supe si fue mi corazón o algo cerca de ahí pero mis ojos de aguaron y tuve que bajar la mirada para que Shaoran no viera las lagrimas que se habían formado.

Él no lo noto, y di gracias por ello.

― ¿Qué quieres comer?―

No tuve ni que pensarlo pera responderle.

―Pizza.

― ¿Una gaseosa?

―Hm… un jugo.

―Está bien―y con eso se levanto y se fue con su típico andar despreocupado.

Me quede sentada mirando hacia mis manos. No me sentía cómoda en ese lugar, no sin Shaoran. Los recuerdos que tenía de la cafetería no eran para nada agradables, al contrario. Chiharu y yo habíamos vivido cosas bastante desagradables…

Busqué a mi amiga con la mirada. No la había visto durante los últimos dos días y eso era mucho para nosotras. Sobre todo en estas situaciones…

Mi móvil vibro en mi pantalón, lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de mi amiga. De inmediato lo abrí, quizás quería saber donde estaba…

»Lo lamento…«

Ese era el mensaje. Miré confundida la pantalla de mi móvil… no entendía nada. Chiharu se estaba disculpando… pero no entendía porque lo hacía. Marque su número y lleve el móvil a mi oído. Sonó el pitido de siempre pero luego mi llamada fue desviada a un buzón de voz.

Deje el móvil sobre la mesa. Esperaría a que Shaoran llegase para que le buscáramos. No debería estar lejos. Si no estaba en la cafetería lo más seguro es que estuviese en la biblioteca…, si es que no se encontraba con el idiota de Takashi.

Aunque lo último me parecía bastante improbable. Ya que la hora del almuerzo era usada por los atletas como la hora para torturar novatos y lo más seguro es que estuviesen en algún lugar de los casilleros golpeando a un desafortunado chico.

Mi campo de visión fue bloqueada por un grupo de alumnos de primer año que entraron corriendo semidesnudos trayendo en sus manos un montón de papeles…

Todas las miradas se clavaron ellos y las carcajadas no se hicieron tardar.

Entre el grupo reconocí a Ryota Takashima , el hijo de uno de los amigos de mi padre. Noté en su rostro la vergüenza que sentía. Me apiade de él. Ryota era uno de los chicos más amorosos que había conocido.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver distinguir el dolor en su mirada oscura. Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas sosteniendo esos papeles como si le quemaran. Me puse de pie sin pensarlo. No podía dejar que humillasen a Ryota de esa forma.

Él solo era un niño.

Las carcajadas disminuyeron mientras me veían pasar siendo reemplazadas por murmullos. No me importo. Camine hasta Ryota y le sonreí al ver como dos gruesas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro moreno.

―Tienes que marcharte Sakura―dijo en un murmullo― Vete…

― ¿De qué estás hablando?―pregunte confundida. Su mirada bajo hacia los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos. Miré los papeles y fruncí el seño al ver que estaban escritas. Traté de quitarle uno de los panfletos a Ryota pero este se corrió― Ryota, déjame verlo.

―Sakura… márchate.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi como los chicos de primero dejaban los papeles sobre los mesones y como rápidamente eran distribuidos por la cafetería, de mano en mano.

Rápidamente tome uno de los folletos en un descuido de Ryota. Sentí mi cabeza doler al leer el titulo que resaltaba en unas enormes letras.

«Sakura Kinomoto, la reina de las perdedoras…«

Pero no fue el titulo lo que más me dolió. Si no el nombre que estaba escrito al final…

«Por Chiharu Mihara«

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. En aquel periódico decía cada uno de los secretos que yo le había confiado a la que creía mi mejor amiga. Desde mi inseguridad al no ser tomada en cuenta por mis padres hasta mi patético enamoramiento por Shaoran. Sentí mis ojos aguarse ante las despectivas palabras que uso para describirme.

«Cree que es mejor que el resto pero la verdad es que envidia al mundo entero. Es egoísta y en lo único que piensa es en sí misma«

¿Egoísta? ¿Mi mejor amiga piensa que soy egoísta y envidiosa?

Escuche las risas y supe que ya no se reían de los niños de primero, ahora se estaban riendo de mi.

―Sakura Kinomoto…―Rápidamente me voltee quedando frente a Rika Sasaki que me sonreía de manera arrogante―Veo que ya recibiste mi regalo―dijo apuntando hacia el periódico― Me pareció un buen gesto de mi parte. Ya sabes… a ti te encantan esas estupideces. Y quería agradecerte el favor de haber hecho mi público mi relación con Yoshiyuki.

―Fuiste tú…

Ella rio y yo apreté los puños.

―No, no… yo idee el plan. Pero fue tu amiga quien lo escribió. Yo jamás hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo…

― ¿Por qué Chiharu?

―Ella era la única que te conocía lo suficiente como para saber todas tus cosas―chasqueo la lengua y volvió a sonreír―Pensé que sería un hueso duro de roer, pero me equivoque. Solo tuve que hacerle unos cuantos favores a Takashi, este la presiono un poquito y listo.

― ¿Takashi? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese imbécil en todo esto?―

―No era un secreto para nosotros que Takashi se tiraba a tu amiga… claro que no. Después de todo fue una sencilla apuesta que el idiota perdió, solo eso. Pero la imbécil de Chiharu termino enamorándose de él… algo muy conveniente para nosotros. No solo teníamos el acceso a las pruebas y las respuestas sino que también teníamos a la persona ideal para llevar a cabo nuestra venganza.

― ¡Estas mintiendo!―grite con los ojos llorosos― Chiharu jamás me haría una cosa así… ¡Somos amigas!

Rika rio negando con la cabeza.

―No querida. Tú eras amiga de Chiharu… ella solo te necesitaba para no sentirse sola. Pero ahora que le abrimos el circulo para que se uniese a nosotros se dio cuenta que ya no te necesitaba.

― ¡Mientes!―grite.

Sin pensarlo me tiré sobre ella y golpeándola hasta donde mis brazos podían. No podía pensar en otra cosa que ese periódico y las palabras que mi amiga había escrito ahí. Recordé todas las veces que habíamos llorado en silencio dolidas por las crueles palabras de los demás chicos. Estaba enojada… no con Chiharu sino con Rika.

Chiharu estaba enamorada de Takashi… y Rika se había aprovechado de eso. La muy perra se había aprovechado durante todo ese tiempo de mi amiga.

Los chillidos de Rika no hacían más que intensificar mis ganas de matarla.

Levante mi rodilla golpeándola contra su rostro ya que la muy cobarde se había agachado para que los golpes no le llegaran ahí. El sonido del hueso quebrado y los gritos de los demás estudiantes hizo que me detuviera.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y me revolví entre ellos.

Aún podía golpearla un poco más… solo un poco más.

―Ya basta Sakura. No necesitas golpearla más cariño… Rika ya aprendió su lección.

Al reconocer la voz de Shaoran lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a él como un naufrago perdido durante meses en la mar. Sus brazos me calmaron y deje que su aroma penetrara mis fosas nasales.

―Yo… lo siento―solloce contra su pecho― No sé que me paso.

― ¡Estas loca!―chillo Rika― Mira lo que me has hecho. Has arruinado mi rostro…

―Cállate Rika―dijo Chiharu― Tu te lo buscaste. Si tu no hubiese hecho esto―dijo arrojando un de los periódicos sobre la rubia ―Sakura jamás hubiese reaccionado así…

― ¡Para de justificarla Shaoran! Ella se lo merecía… ¿Acaso no viste todo lo que hizo? No solo a mí, sino a todos nuestros amigos. Ella publico todos esos secretos de nosotros… ¿Por qué no haríamos lo mismo con ella?―dijo Rika con odio. Me giré para mirarla. Un hilo se sangre caía por sus narices pero aún así se veía como la mismita diosa Afrodita―Ella divulgo todas nuestros secretos, ya era hora de que pagara con la misma moneda.

―Pero tú te lo merecías―dije

Ella llevo su mirada a mí y pude ver el odio en sus ojos.

― ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Quién eres tú para actuar como juez?―Aquella pregunta me dejo paralizada. Rika al ver que no respondía sonrió― Exacto. No eres nadie… solo eres una estúpida inútil que se creía valiente al atacar al resto.

― ¡Tu también lo haces!―

―Sí, pero yo nunca me he dicho lo contrario. En cambio tú, rata asquerosa… siempre has pasado delante de todos como una mosca muerta cuando en realidad era una arpía de lo peor. Jamás te han importado las cosas que causaste con tu mugroso periódico.

―Ustedes tampoco pensaban en las cosas que nos provocaban, Sasaki―dije con los dientes apretados.―Tampoco pensaron en todo el dolor que causaban sus burlas y golpes. Así que yo tampoco tengo por qué pensar en ustedes… ¿Querías que guardara silencio por el bien de los demás o por tu bien?―al ver como sus labios se apretaban sonreí victoriosa― Por lo único que estas molesta es porque a Yugi se le cayó la venda de los ojos y ya no te mantiene como la zorra pagada que eres.

― ¡Cállate!

―No Rika, me he callado durante tanto tiempo dejando que me pisotearas una y otra vez… escondiéndome entre las sombras y detrás del papel. Me quitaste eso Rika… ya no puedo esconderme detrás del periódico. Pero me diste el impulso para decirlo en voz alta. Ya no te tengo miedo… no eres nada perfecta. Eres igual que el resto. Lo único que te hace especial se irá en unos cuantos años y entonces quedaras vacía… vacía como la perra amargada que siempre has sido.

Shaoran me abrazo por detrás y levante la mirada para encontrarme con su mirada chocolate brillante y apasionada.

―Creo que ya es hora de marcharnos―dijo Shaoran señalándome a los maestros que venían hacia la cafetería al ver todo el alboroto que se había formado―No creo que a tu padre le guste tener una charla con el director―dijo bromeando.

―Creo que sería al contrario. No creo que al director le gustaría tener una charla con el hombre que ignora sus multas de velocidad.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada y me arrastro hacia la salida justo en el momento en que el Director comenzó a gritar. Divise a Rika escabullirse por la otra salida y a varios alumnos intentar hacerlo después pero fueron atajados por los maestros.

―Vamos, vamos…―me apuro Shaoran tomando mi mano y echando a correr hacia el estacionamiento.

Nos dirigimos hacia su volvo plateado estacionado al final del aparcamiento. Abrió las puertas y me obligo a entrar al asiento del copiloto.

― ¿Por qué estamos huyendo?―pregunte confundida.

―Golpeaste a Rika… delante de todo el mundo. Si te hubieses quedado que no te quepa la menor duda que todo el mundo se hubiera lanzado contra ti. Sin importa lo que ella te hizo a ti…

―Oh…―murmure mirando por la ventana al tiempo que Shaoran ponía en marcha el auto― ¿Por qué Rika también huyo?

―Aunque no lo creas, Rika no es tonta. Estaba sangrando y había periódicos repartidos por todo el lugar. Eran obvias las conclusiones que sacarían los maestros… además los chicos de primero aún estaban dentro y estoy seguro que más de alguno diría quien les hizo desnudarse. Simplemente te dejo ir porque no le convenía a ella…

―Es muy astuta.

Shapran chasqueo la lengua al tiempo que tomaba la autopista.

―No tanto. Si hubiera sido más astuta le habría sido fiel a mi hermano… y jamás se habría metido contigo.

― ¿Por qué no?―

Él rio divertido por mi pregunta.

―La golpeaste… la humillaste y para peor; la dejaste como la perra que es frente a todo el mundo. No sabes lo caliente que me puso cuando le hablaste de esa manera.

―Shaoran… ¿Es lo único que piensas es en 'eso'?

―Claro que no. En ese momento estaba pensando dos cosas; si te separaba de Rosalie para llevarte a mi cuarto… o si te gustaría tener un rapidito en el asiento trasero de mi coche. Me han dicho que los volvos tienen asientos muy cómodos…―dijo de manera sugerente dándole un agarrón a mi pierna― ¿Qué opinas?

Negué con la cabeza divertida por la confesión de Shaoran.

―Opino que necesitas una cuota de sexo _urgentemente_―dije de manera sugerente.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron como platos y de un frenazo detuvo el auto.

― ¿Estas diciéndome que quieres tener sexo conmigo?―pregunto sin rodeos.

― ¿Cuánto creer que te demores en llegar a tu cuarto si manejas rápidamente? ― pregunte llevando una de mis manos hacia su abdomen. Una felina sonrisa se instalo en los labios de Shaoran y como respuesta junto nuestras bocas en un beso feroz y cargado de pasión.

―En menos del tiempo que puedas decir _orgasmo_… ―dijo apretando el acelerador al máximo.

Solté una risa y me aferre al asiento sabiendo que romperíamos unas cuantas reglas acerca del límite de velocidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Olvidadiza de Maru:

-Buenas Noches Chicas/os ¿como andan? Espero que suuuper xD Volví con la actualizacion de El Chismografo jejeje se que han de odiarme por tardar tanto en actualizar lo siento chicos no lo volvere a hacer porque desde ahora voy a actualizar cada semana éste fic hasta acabarlo es una promesa de niña exploradora jajaja!

Aca les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews:

Chiwanko: Hooola Chi-chan espero que no te moleste que te llame así jejeeje xD espero que no estes tan molesta conmigo porque tengo una sorpresa para ti! En el capitulo anterior me pediste lemmon y ahora te cuento que en el siguiente capi va a haber un lemmon de Sakura & Shaoran! Siiii! Espero que te haya gustado éste capitulo y muchas gracias por dejar un Review. Besos y Abrazos

Anaiza18: Si las cosas para Sakurita se están arreglando y tiene un super protector Shaoran awwwww es muy cierto lo que dices ¿quien no quisiera que Shaoran la proteja? si es tan Sexy ahhhh... Me pusiste en el Review que no tarde en actualizar pero lamentablemente tarde en subir éste capitulo, espero que puedas perdonarme. Ahora actualizare semanalmente éste fic. Gracias por dejar un Review en ésta historia. Besos! Y muchisimos Abrazos de mi parte jajaja

Mizuky: si lo lamento ahora creo que lo adapte bien, cualquier problema que tenga avisame y con muchisimo gusto lo solucionare. Es Edward Cullen de la saga de Crepusculo o Twilight. Gracias por el review! Besos!

Miss No-Eyebrows: Hi! Chica me gusta cuando alagan las historias que escribo o adapto me hacen sentir suuuper y cuando leí tu review me senti muy feliz. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo Besos

Vmi: awww gracias por el review me encanto jejeje, si tendre mas cuidado te lo juro. Besos y espero que te haya gustado el capi :D

Foryou: Holap! Siiiii Suuper y Sexy Shaoran al Rescate jajaja xDD greacias por el review, ya actualiza jajaja por fin ya no sere una holgazana y tardare en actualizar ésta historia. Besos amiga! Y espero tambien tu actualización con ansias

Saku Kaori K: que bien que te gusto el capi anterior espero que este tambien :D tienes que agradecer a la autora de éste fic por crear uno tan bueno como éste Ya subi el nuevo capi de mi fic UNA HISTORIA COMO POCAS espero que te guste y deja por fa tu valioso review con tu comentario para mi los reviews de mis lectores son muy importante no importa si tengan una critica porque eso sirve para crecer como persona y como escritora. Besos y un Fuerte abrazo de mi parte.

Choco-chanX3: hola chica de pocas palabras como yo jajajaaja yo tambien dejo reviews cortitos. Aunque sean cortos me encantan porque me hacen sentir que les gusta lo que escribo o adapto Xd espero que te haya gustado éste capi Besitos!

Nanitayi-Li: por fin actualize éste fic :D jejeje las buenas historia están para conocerlas y yo siempre las hare conocer cada vez que las autoras de los fics que leo de otros fandoms me dejen adaptarlas :D espero que te guste éste capitulo nuevo y tambien el de mi otra historia... Kisu

CCH.91226: siiiii Sakurita tiene creo el autoestima baja por culpa de esas Zorras que las maltratan a ella y a los demas. Como ves en éste capitulo no creo que Shao haga falta para que Sakura se pueda defender ella dejo hecha trizas por asi decirlo a la odiosa de Rika muajajajajaja pero igual un Shao protector no ésta nada mal jejejeje. Gracias por el review y muchos besos.

Didi: siiii ajajajaja! Gracias por tu review! Besos xD

Fleur: ya la continueeeee jajaja,espero que te guste! Besos

Sebas-chandemon04: Hola nuevo lector jajajaja! Asi que ya conoces ésta historia, es cierto con los personajes de CCS es genial. Obvio que la voy a seguir adaptando jejejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado la conti Besos

CaMi-insuol: awwwwww gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Besos

Mrcds yane's: ya actualize jajajajaja espero que te guste y gracias por el review besos!

ESPERO QUE ME DEJAN MAS REVIEWS POR ÉSTA HISTORIA Y LEAN LA OTRA QUE ES TOTALEMENTE MIS ^^ BESOS

Se despide de ustedes

MARÜ


	5. Chapter 5

Hooola...! Chicos y Chicas! Aca esta la actualización de la Historia!

Espero que les guste este capitulo xD!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son de las fantasticas Reinas de Shoujo "CLAMP". La historia tampoco es mia yo solo la adapto a Card Captor Sakura, esta grandiosa historia pertenece a **MillaPattzn** xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL CHISMOGRAFO

QUINTO CAPITULO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje a su casa fue largo pero no por eso menos gratificante. Fuimos capaces de aprovechar el tiempo dándonos pequeñas caricias como signo claro de lo que nos esperaba cuando llegásemos a su dormitorio.

―Vamos, vamos―dijo empujándome hacia la entrada de su no muy modesta casa. Mire asombrada la fachada del lugar. Sin duda la familia de Shaoran tenía bastante dinero.

―Es grande…

―La veremos más tarde―dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla― Lo prometo… ¡Ahora apúrate!

―Estas _demasiado _apurado―dije riéndome. Shaoran me dio una mirada no muy agradable y en respuesta le sonreí.― Tranquilo… solo quiero relajarme un poco. Aún estoy un poco tensa por todo lo del Instituto… demasiadas emociones.

―Lo sé. Lo lamento… no quiero que pienses que solo quiero sexo―enarque una ceja― ¡Lo digo enserio!―dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro. Solté una risita al ver como su rostro se contraía en una mueca, al parecer se había molestado.― Eres mucho más que eso…

Por como dijo aquellas palabras supe que ya no estábamos bromeando. Me acerque a él quedando frente a frente y lo bese.

Sus labios sobre los míos, nuestras respiraciones mezclándose… todo era mágico. Ahora entendía a que se referían las escritoras cuando hablaban del _amor_. Antes simplemente lo había imaginado, ahora lo sentía. Lo sentía recorrer cada zona de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, adueñarse de los lugares más escondido de mi corazón.

Y se sentía tan maravilloso.

Sonreí contra sus labios y me abrace a él como si la vida misma dependiera de ello. Estaba segura que este momento estaría guardado en mi memoria durante toda mi vida… incluso si ya no estuviese con Shaoran.

―Guau. Ustedes no pierden su tiempo…

Me congelé.

No, no, no…

Me aleje de Shaoran de un salto y puse mis manos en mi rostro tratando de esconder mi vergüenza. ¡Qué humillante! Escuche la risa de Yugi a mis espaldas y mi sonrojo aumento.

―Yugi…―dijo Shaoran en tono de advertencia― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Hermano… también es mi casa. O bueno hasta la mañana también lo era… a menos de Ieran me haya echado de la familia y ahora sea un pobre huérfano.

―Sabes que no me refiero a eso… deberías estar en el instituto.

―Igual que tu… pero veo que tenias mejores cosas que hacer―dijo con voz sugerente― ¡Hola Sakura!

―Hola…―murmure aún sin volteárteme.

―Quiero decirte que eres mi idola. Nunca había visto a nadie que tuviera las agallas para enfrentar a Rika así… fue in-creible.

―Hm…

―Yui estas incomodando a Sakura con tus comentarios. Así que márchate…ahora―Shaoran apoyo su mano en mi hombro y me volteo. Sabía que Yugi aún estaba ahí mirando pero deje que él me abrazara. Me dio mucha vergüenza que Yugi me encontrase besando a Shaoran…

―Estaré en el garaje. No los molestare, lo prometo… incluso pueden seguir haciendo sus _cositas_, no le diré a Ieran que su nene ya no es virgen.

― ¡Yugi!―grito Shaoran y con sorpresa vi como sus mejillas y orejas se sonrojaban. Eso me hizo reír, y segundos más tardes Yugi se unió a mis risas.―Son unos bastardos―mascullo Shaoran.

―Lo siento amor…―dije dándole un beso en su nariz.―Pero fue demasiado cómico…

Shaoran rodo los ojos y tomo mi mano guiándome hacia las escaleras. Subimos los primeros peldaños antes que Shaoran se detuviese y se volteara para mirar a Yugi que aún se reía afirmándose sus costillas.

―Eres un idiota Yugi. Y te juro que si mamá se entera que Sakura está en mi cuarto tendré que decirle que fue Rika la persona que rompió su jarrón chino.

La risa de Yugi se detuvo y una sonrisa victoriosa se poso en los labios de Shaoran.

―Así que ya lo sabes hermanito…―dijo Shaoran en advertencia― Una palabra y tendrás que trabajar durante todo el verano para pagar el jarrón.

― ¡Eres un hijo de puta!―grito Yugi― Traidor…

―Si, Yugi… lo que digas.

Subimos el resto de las escaleras riéndonos de Yugi. Ya no me sentía tan avergonzada de lo ocurrido. Supongo que era normal… Yugi es el hermano de Shaoran, y no sé… sentía que liada con todo lo que había ocurrido y no estaba funcionando del todo bien. Las cosas ocurridas en el Instituto aún me tenían bastante confundida… sobre todo lo de Chiharu.

― ¿Estás bien?―pregunto Shaoran sosteniendo mi mano― Te vez un poco ida…

―No lo sé… supongo que en un rato se me pasara―dije tratando de sonreír. Shaoran chasqueo la lengua inconforme y abrió la última puerta del pasillo. La única que tenía una calcomanía playboy por fuera.

― ¿Conejitos playboy?―pregunte confusa― No sabía que te iban las rubias con silicona.

Shaoran rodo los ojos y me empujo dentro de su cuarto.

―Fue el idiota de Yugi. Perdí una apuesta y tengo que tener esa calcomanía en mi puerta durante todo este año. Las rubias con silicona jamás han sido mi tipo―dijo abrazándome― Prefiero las castañas delgadas y patosas…

―Es bueno saberlo―dije sonriendo.― No creo poder competir con unos senos del porte de un balón―lleve mis manos a mis pechos y los apreté― Mis pechos son pequeños…

― ¡Y míos!―dijo Shaoran tirándose sobre mi provocando que ambos cayésemos sobre su cama.

Nuestras bocas se unieron rápidamente en un beso ansioso y alocado dejando que nuestras hormonas nos guiaran. El calor se encendió sobre nosotros como un manto abrasador provocando jadeos y gemidos.

Shaoran llevo el control de la situación. Fue él quien me despojo de mi ropa dejándome tan solo con mis prendas interiores, fue Shaoran quien se quito su remera dejando a la vista su perfecto torso.

Pero fui yo quien lo abrazo y lo apegue a mí logrando que nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaran y se convirtieran en uno. Fueron mis manos las que recorrieron su cuerpo tocando todo lo que tenía a mi paso.

―Maldición―gimió contra mi oído cuando deposite un beso sobre uno de sus pezones.― Vas a matarme Kinomoto.

Solté una risita nerviosa al tiempo que volvía a degustar el sabor de su piel. Sin saber porque lo hacía succione la piel sobre su pecho. Shaoran gimió y yo sonreí para mis adentros. Mañana tendría una linda marca hecha por mí.

―Mala―

―Tuya―

Nos abrazamos y rodamos por la cama quedando él sobre mí. Enrede mis piernas sobre sus caderas logrando que su ya abultado miembro se rosase contra mi zona intima. Solté un gemido y me retorcí de placer anticipado.

Apreté con fuerza los dientes cuando sentí la mano de Shaoran desabrochar mi sostén y cerré los ojos presa de la vergüenza.

No todos los días quedas _así_ de expuesta delante de un chico… ¡Y no de cualquier chico!

―Preciosa…―musito sobre mi piel y creo que mi sonrojo aumento mil tonos más.

Estúpida.

―No tengas vergüenza Sakura… solo soy yo.

Asentí con la cabeza y respire profundo. Shaoran subió su rostro y me beso lentamente tratando de relajarme. Me deje llevar por el beso y por las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Mi cuerpo parecía estar flotando sobre un campo lleno de flores. Me sentía libre, sin ataduras…

Las preocupaciones que llenaban mi cabeza se fueron al instante. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho por la traición de Chiharu desapareció. Y lo único que quedo fue Shaoran… Shaoran y su cuerpo sobre el mío. Shaoran y las palabras hermosas que me decía al oído.

Durante aquel momento perdí el sentido. Olvide todo lo demás… desconecte mi cabeza y me deje flotar sumida en ese mar de sensaciones que ese joven de cabello chocolate me provocaba.

Grite cuando sus manos llegaron a mi entre pierna y sus dedos comenzaron a tocar aquel botón que tanto placer me producía. Me retorcí inquieta cuando la última prenda que separaba nuestros cuerpos desapareció…

―Tengo miedo…―susurre.

Abrí los ojos temerosa de su respuesta. No quería que se alejase…

―Yo también―confeso acunando mi rostro con sus manos y besando mis labios― No sabes cuánto miedo tengo de dañarte.

―No lo hagas. Ámame Shaoran… quiero que me ames.

―Lo hago. Lo hago desde siempre mi pequeña reportera…, jamás lo dudes―Y con esas palabras entro en mi.

Había escuchado que la primera vez dolía…

Pero jamás nadie me había dicho que se sentía como si te estuviesen partiendo en dos. Estuve a punto de empujar a Shaoran y salir corriendo a curarme. Y es que mierda… dolía como los mil demonios.

El cuerpo de Shaoran se tenso y supe que él noto mi dolor. Lentamente estaba comenzando a salirse pero aquel movimiento más dolor me producía.

―Detente―masculle con los ojos inundados en lagrimas― Mi cuerpo tiene que acostumbrase―susurre dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre la almohada.― En unos momentos estaré bien…

―Lo siento… debería de haber hablado con Yui de esto―dijo con una voz cargada de culpa.―No sabía que era tan doloroso Sakura.

―Yo sí. Sabía que me iba a doler… pero joder. Nunca supe que dolería tanto.

Shaoran beso mi frente y se movió un poco dentro de mí. Mi cavidad se iba adaptando lentamente porque poco a poco aquel dolor cegador se transformo en una deliciosa caricia. Le hice saber a Shaoran que ya se podía mover y él así lo hizo. Primero lentamente, y luego fue adoptando un ritmo más rápido y constante.

Los jadeos resonaban en toda la habitación. En un momento pensé en Yui y me reí… pobre. De seguro nuestros gemidos se escuchaban por toda la casa…

Mis pensamientos se fueron volando cuando Shaoran nos giró quedando ahora yo sobre él. Desde arriba la vista cambiaba totalmente y eso me hizo excitarme aún más. Hasta el momento Shaoran había llevado el control de la situación pero ahora me tocaba a mí…

Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a balancearme sobre él, girando sobre mis caderas y llevando el miembro de Shaoran a zonas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Shaoran jadeaba y sus manos me afirmaban con fuerza por las caderas tratando de mantenerme quieta, pero yo lo ignore. Continúe jugando subiendo y bajando hasta que ya no sentí mis piernas y aquel nudo que tenía en mi vientre se desato provocándome ver luces de todos colores.

En unos segundos abandone la cama y la habitación para dar una larga vuelta por el cielo. Escuche el grito de Shaoran, un grito ronco y bestial… un grito que provoco mi segundo orgasmo.

Nuestros cuerpos se tensaron y ambos nos dejamos caer. Rodé por encima de Shaoran cayendo sobre la confortable cama.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas eran lo único que se escuchaba…

Me apegue a Shaoran y lleve mi mano hacia su pecho donde la deje descansar. Shaoran mantenía la vista fija en el techo, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Extrañada le di un golpecito en el pecho…

― ¿Ocurre algo?―

Él me miro y negó con la cabeza. Una lenta y felina sonrisa se instalo en sus labios y me vi a mi misma sonriendo de la misma manera.

―Nada. Simplemente… me siento feliz― los hoyuelos se le marcaron de manera adorable y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Shaoran era demasiado apuesto…― Siempre soñé con tenerte así―dijo volviéndose hacia mí, sus brazos me apretaron contra él y suspire tranquila.―En mis brazos sosteniéndote mientras me mirabas con esa mirada tuya tan enigmática…

La ternura que se escondía detrás de esas palabras me conmovió hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

―Y ahora te tengo aquí, junto a mí… tal y como siempre lo soñé. ¿Sabes lo feliz que me haces Sakura? ¿Sabes hasta dónde puedo quererte? Tantas veces te mire desde lejos acobardado por tu indiferencia… ¡Que estúpido! Si hubiera sabido que tu sentías algo por mi me hubiera acercado mucho antes… y no hubiera tenido que usar tu periódico para ello.

― ¿Qué?―pregunte confundida― ¿Utilizar el Chismógrafo?

Shaoran rio y me apretó aún más contra sí.

―Cuando me entere que eras la creadora del Chismógrafo idee un plan para obligarte a pasar tiempo conmigo. Te iba a chantajear…

― ¡Shaoran!

― ¿Qué? Tenía que hacer algo. Es nuestro último año en el Instituto y no podía dejar Tomoeda sin saber si tú sentías algo por mí. Pensé que si pasabas tiempo conmigo te darías cuenta de que soy lo mejor para ti…

―Eres tan ridículo a veces… pero eres mi ridículo. Pero al final no tuviste que chantajearme… yo misma me delate sola frente a Rika.

―Eso fue bastante desafortunado… aún no me puedo perdonar por haber dudado de ti. No sabes lo mas que me sentí después de hablar con Yugi… te trate horrible por una zorra de lo peor.

No sabía si decirle a Shaoran lo mucho que me había lastimado con sus palabras pero parecía el momento ideal para hacerlo.

―Me dolió mucho…―susurre.

― No tienes que decírmelo, lo vi en tu mirada. Y luego cuando te vi en el suelo… estuve a punto de contra Rika. ¡Ella no debía tocarte! Tú eras mía…

―No solo fue Rika…

―Pero ella sabía lo que yo sentía por ti. Yugi siempre me molestaba contigo cuando Rika estaba presente y como yo nunca lo negaba ella fue uniendo cabos. Algo que no era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que vivía siguiéndote en los pasillos.

―¡¿Me seguías?

―Pues claro. Sabía que no te llevabas muy bien con los deportistas y tenía que cuidarte.

―Pues no lograbas mucho al parecer―dije recordando todas las veces que resulte herida por causa de aquellos gorilas de dos metros.

―Jamás me dejabas acercarme. Siempre que lo hacía huías como si yo fuese una especie de sádico sexual.

― ¡Me gustabas estúpido!―dije dándole un golpe.― No era agradable estar llena de gaseosa y que el chico por el cual estabas calidísima te viera.

― ¡Solo quería ayudarte!―

―Pues yo no quería tu ayuda… en ese momento.

―Eres tan terca…

― ¡Y tu un idiota!―chille saliéndome de golpe de la cama.―No entiendo qué rayos hago aquí…

― ¡Eres una cobarde!―grito levantándose y enrollándose la sabana en las caderas―Estábamos teniendo un lindo momento hasta que…

― ¡Hasta que decidiste ser un idiota!―grite buscando mi ropa interior por el cuarto. Encontré mis pantaletas pero no encontraba mi sostén. Levante mi camiseta del suelo y rápidamente me la coloque.

―Sakura, no seas inmadura.

― ¿Inmadura? ¡No soy inmadura! Si fuese inmadura jamás hubiera confesado que te amo estúpido―Shaoran rodo los ojos y se acerco a mí pero yo fui más rápida y me aleje hacia la puerta. Termine de abrocharme las zapatillas y tome mi chaqueta que estaba encima del televisor.

―Sakura…

―Cállate.

―Sakura…

―Me voy, adiós―dije abriendo la puerta. Shaoran soltó una maldición a mis espaldas y segundos más tarde me vi levantada por los aires. Cerré los ojos al ver como la habitación se ladeaba y mi estomago comenzó a dar vueltas…

―Shaoran… bájame…

―No―dijo él con voz firme manteniéndome en su espalda― No hasta que prometas comportarte.

Abrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar al sentir unas horribles nauseas…

―Shaoran… quiero…

―Pídeme disculpas o no te bajare― dijo caminando por la habitación provocando que mis nauseas aumentaran.

―Quiero… quiero vomitar.

Y nuevamente mi cuerpo giro y caí de bruces sobre el colchón. No me moví. Inhale profundamente tratando de controlar las nauseas que sentía mientras escuchaba a Shaoran pedir disculpas. Estúpido…

―No sabías que eras delicada de estomago.

―Soy delicada de todo y punto. Ahora tráeme un vaso de agua… necesito tomar algo que me quite esto.

―Voy y vuelvo.

Lo sentí salir del cuarto y me acomode sobre la cama. Aún me sentía mareada y quizás se debía a que no había comido nada durante las últimas horas.

Cuando por fin deje de sentir los mareos me puse de pie y camine el ventanal que daba una hermosa vista al bosque. Corrí el vidrio y salí al pequeño balcón. El viento rozo mi cara y cerré los ojos dejando que me acariciara,

Mi teléfono móvil vibro en mi pantalón. Rápidamente lo saque y suspire al ver quien era la persona que me llamaba.

_Chiharu._

Podía cortarle… realmente podía. Pero no quería. Sabía que debía de hablar con Chiharu… exigirle una explicación, debía de entender porque me había traicionado de aquella manera.

Apreté el botón para aceptar la llamada y lleve el teléfono a mi oído.

― _¿Sakura?― _la voz de mi "amiga" sonaba lejana y bastante pastosa. Fruncí el seño al escuchar la música de fondo. Chiharu no era de aquellas muchachas fiesteras y revoltosas. O por lo menos la Chiharu que yo conocía no era así.

― ¿Dónde estás?―

Los gritos y la música disminuyo notablemente por lo que deduje que Chiharu se había alejado de la muchedumbre.

―_Sakura… ven a buscarme―_su voz se quebró al final y mis sentidos de alerta se dispararon rápidamente―_ Por favor…_

― ¿Dónde estás?―

―_Yo… no lo sé―_hipo y su sollozo me partió el corazón― _Parece que es un galpón… no estoy segura._

― ¿Un galpón? ¿En Tomoeda? Aquí no hay galpones…

― _¡No lo sé! Takashi… Takashi me trajo aquí y… ven a buscarme por favor. No quiero estar aquí… ellos…_

―¡¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Dónde está Takashi, Chiharu?― mi voz comenzó a elevarse notablemente y sentí mis manos temblar al oír los sollozos de mi amiga. Entre al cuarto de Shaoran y rápidamente termine de vestirme.― Voy para allá Chiharu, no me cuelgues.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas salí del cuarto de Shaoran y me eche a correr por el largo pasillo que horas atrás había recorrido junto a Shaoran.

―_Sakura… lamento lo que hice._

―No te preocupes… hablaremos luego―jadee contra el teléfono.

Baje las escaleras saltándome uno que otro escalón hasta que llegue a la puerta.

― ¿Dónde vas?―Shaoran tenía en su mano una botella de jugo y se veía bastante confundido― ¿Por qué estas huyendo?

―Chiharu me necesita―fue mi simple respuesta.―Chiharu, te tengo que cortar. En seguida te llamo y no te muevas de ahí.

―_Está bien…_

― ¿Puedes explicarme que rayos paso?―dijo Shaoran apretando la botellas con su mano.― Entiendo que estés molesta pero no es para que te vayas así…

―No es por eso Shaoran. Algo le ocurrió a Chiharu… acaba de llamarme y tengo que ir por ella.

― ¿Estas segura?―lo mire confundida― No tengo nada en contra de Chiharu pero no está entre mis personas favoritas después de lo que hizo hoy. Por eso te pregunto… ¿Estás segura de que es cierto?

―¡¿Crees que ella mentiría con algo así?―chille

―Cálmate… no quiero discutir contigo. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que ella te lastime de nuevo. Entiéndeme… te amo y no me gusta verte sufrir. Y ella ya lo ha hecho… ya te ha mentido, ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?―

Medite las palabras de Shaoran y les encontré sentido. Shaoran estaba cuidándome, nada más que eso. No quería que nadie más me lastimara… y lamentablemente mi amiga ya lo había hecho. Entendía su desconfianza. Pero algo me decía que Chiharu lo estaba pasando mal… y no estaba fingiendo.

―No puedo explicártelo Shaoran. Aprecio tus atenciones y sé que solo quieres lo mejor para mí. Pero realmente siento que Chiharu está sufriendo…y aunque ella… y aunque ella me haya hecho daño sigue siendo mi amiga.

Shaoran me miro por unos segundos y asintió.

―Espérame aquí. Voy a vestirme y te acompaño… no quiero que vayas sola.

―Está bien…

―Hablo en serio Sakura. Vas a esperarme, por tu bien y por el mío. No confió en Chiharu ni en nadie del Instituto y estoy casi seguro de que el problema de Chiharu tiene ver con ellos.

―Te esperare―sentencie.―Tengo que hablar con Chiharu… ella no sabe bien en donde se encuentra, solo menciono algo de un galpón.

―Habla con Yugi. Él conoce todo Tomoeda como la palma de su mano… incluso aquellos lugares que no debiesen existir―dijo antes de subir corriendo por las escaleras.― ¡Sakura!―levante mi vista y lo encontré sonriéndome― Piensa rápido― y antes de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo vi caer la botella de jugo.

Torpemente la atrape antes de que cayera sobre mi cabeza. La risa de Shaoran se escucho por la casa y yo gruñí interiormente.

Shaoran nunca iba a madurar.

Marque el número de Chiharu y espere a que me contestase.

―_Sakura…_

― ¿Sabes donde estas?

―_Es un galpón… estoy segura. No puedo hablar mucho tiempo… ellos me están buscando._

― ¿Takashi?

―_Están todos aquí Sakura… hasta Rika. Ten cuidado…_

―Shaoran irá conmigo y no te preocupes… él me cuidara.

―_Tengo que colgar…_

La comunicación se corto y volví a guardar mi móvil en el bolsillo. Salí de la casa y camine rápidamente hasta donde suponía estaba el garaje. Y no me equivoque; ese era el garaje y Yugi estaba dentro.

― ¡Sakura!―dijo sonriente arrojando el cigarro que había estado fumando― ¿Qué tal mi hermanito?―dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente― ¿De la escala del 1 al 10…?

― ¿Sabes dónde está el galpón?―

La sonrisa de Yugi se congelo y me miro temeroso.

― ¿Qué galpón?

―Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Necesito ir a ese lugar y Shaoran me dijo que tú sabes donde está.

―Ese hijo de puta…―mascullo entre dientes.― ¿Para qué quieres ir? No es un buen lugar… no para chicas como tú.

―Mi amiga esta allí y necesito ir por ella. Algo le hicieron y…

― ¿Mihara? ¡¿Llevaron a Chiharu ahí? Ese lugar no es para chicas como ustedes… no deberían de haberla llevado.

―Explícame. No entiendo nada…

― ¿Dónde está Shaoran?―pregunto

―Arriba. Se está vistiendo…―por un momento vi el brillo de travesura en sus ojos pero rápidamente desapareció.― ¿Qué pasa con ese galpón?

―Es un antro… no. No es un antro… es un punto de encuentro sexual y diversión… ya sabes. Todos los que van a ahí follan entre todos. Por lo que sé solo van chicas bastante experimentadas porque las cosas que les hacen son terribles…―se estremeció― Rika me comento que la mayoría de las porristas iban ahí… pero ella ni siquiera sabe donde esta ese lugar. No es tan zorra.

―Chiharu me dijo que Rika estaba ahí…

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron al máximo y me aparte un poco al ver su rostro cubrirse de rojo.

―Rika no conoce ese lugar Sakura… realmente no sabe donde está. Es imposible que ella este allí.

―Chiharu me dijo…

― ¡No! No lo entiendes… ese lugar es asqueroso. Rika jamás iría por su voluntad. No la conoces…

―Yugi, ella fue capaz de engañarte...

―Lo sé. Pero la conozco… ella no es capaz de participar en orgías…

― ¿ORGÍAS? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?―dije asustada― ¿Dónde está ese lugar?

―A la salida del pueblo… está detrás de la fábrica abandonada.

―Tengo que ir por Chiharu…

―Te acompaño―dijo Yugi.

―No, iré con Shaoran.

―De todas formas iré. Tengo que ver como esta Rika…

―Está bien…

Ambos salimos del garaje y nos encontramos con Shaoran que ya venía perfectamente vestido. Al verme me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el volvo.

―Iré en mi coche―dijo Yugi señalando el enorme jeep.

― ¿Iras?―pregunto Shaoran.

―Rika está allí, Shaoran. Tengo que ver como esta…

―Entiendo…―

Nos subimos al auto y dejamos que Yugi nos guiara hacía aquel lugar. Mi corazón latía descontrolado, no quería que nada le ocurriera a mi amiga. Me sentía confusa por la información dada por Yugi. No podía entender como algo así se nos había escapado. Nosotras éramos las mejores para encontrar secretos… ¿Cómo no habíamos sabido de la existencia de aquel lugar?

―No te martirices… no es tu culpa.

―No es eso… simplemente no entiendo como no fui capaz de descubrir ese lugar. Maldita sea… ni siquiera el periódico lo puedo hacer bien.

―Lo has hecho increíble. Simplemente el galpón tiene a demasiadas personas involucradas y es obvio que lo protegiesen más… es un bien colectivo.

―Aún así… debería haberlo visto. Y Chiharu está ahí… ¿Sabes cómo me siento? No sé qué cosas le habrán hecho a mi amiga…

―Esperemos que este bien…

― ¿Y si no lo está, Shaoran? ¿Qué va a pasar si ella… si ella fue violada o drogada para tener sexo?

―La ayudaras. Eres su mejor amiga y la apoyaras.

―No quiero que nada le pase…

―Y nada malo le ocurrirá. Me encargare de ello―prometió tomando mi mano― No dejare que algo más te lastime. Y si para eso tengo que cuidar de tu amiga lo haré con gusto. A pesar de que siga cayéndome como patada en el hígado.

―Gracias…―dije emocionada― Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Shaoran.

Él solo sonrió.

―Lo sé. Mi mamá me lo dice todo el tiempo―añadió bromeando.

―Idiota. Acabas de arruinar nuestro momento…

Shaoran chasqueo la lengua aún con su sonrisa de _soy-lo-mejor-del-planeta _en sus labios.

―No importa. Tendremos muchísimos más momentos que vivir. Y prometo que esos no los arruinare.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de Maru:

Buenas Tardes Gente FanFicker ¡Volvi! Con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia xDDDD perdon por tardarme, mi compu de descompuso y no pude editar el nuevo capitulo.

Aca esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho... Tambien que les haya gustado el lemmon del capi.

Respuestas de los Reviews:

Chiwanko: jejejeje mira lo que te traje, un capi con el prometido lemmon. Espero que te guste mucho. Gracias por el Review, besos xDDD

Choco-chanX3: aqui ta el nuevo capi. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Gracias por el review, besos ^^

Vmi5: gracias pero todo se debe a la autora del fic. Yo solo lo adapto a Sakura Card Captor. Gracias por dejar el review, besos

Anaiza18: awwwww, que bien que me perdonaste jajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo. Besos

Mrcds yane's: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo. Besos

Elfenixenlasllamas: te perdono jajaja me encanto tu review. Besos y disfruta la accion del S & S

Didi: uhhh ni te imaginas lo que pasara jajajaja. Gracias por el review, besos

seleneandrussellmartinez: jajajaja espero que te deje sin aliento el lemmon xDDD. Besos y muchisimas gracias por el review

BellKris Cullen: Todas queremos que Shaoran nos mime y consientas. Es el sueño de todas las chicas otakus jajajajaja. Besos y gracias por el review

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS! MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS

NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU OPINION, SOLO DEBEN DAR CLICK EN LA NUBESITA xDDD

SE DESPIDE

*MARU*


	6. Chapter 6

Hooola...! Chicos y Chicas! Aca les traigo la actualización de la historia! No me maten por tardar jejeje

Disfruten de este capitulo xD!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son de las fantasticas Reinas de Shoujo "CLAMP". La historia tampoco es mia yo solo la adapto a Card Captor Sakura, esta grandiosa historia pertenece a **MillaPattzn** xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL CHISMOGRAFO

SEXTO CAPITULO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chiharu había sido mi amiga desde que éramos unas niñas. Y hasta ayer pensaba que nuestra amistad era indestructible y que nadie nos podría separar… el típico pensamiento de 'amigas para siempre', pero luego de lo que hoy había ocurrido tenía la sensación de que nada sería como antes. A pesar de que mis sentimientos fuesen nobles y quisiese… "olvidar" lo que sucedió me conocía lo suficiente para saber que la herida permanecería por mucho tiempo.

Las acciones que habían llevado a Chiharu a traicionarme como lo hizo me dolían mucho más que el acto mismo.

Un hombre…

Un hombre que ni siquiera la amaba como ella lo merecía.

Era irónico pensarlo. En variadas ocasiones Chiharu y yo nos habíamos burlado de aquellas chicas que se distanciaban por la atención de un chico. Decíamos que un hombre jamás debería distanciarnos… ¡Maldito karma! Un chico había sido precisamente el quiebre de nuestra amistad.

―Relájate―ordeno Shaoran apretando mi mano. ― Me estas poniendo nervioso.

―Lo siento―murmure sintiéndome culpable.

―No te preocupes―dijo en un tono conciliador― No debe ser agradable para ti toda esta situación.

―No lo es. Estoy asustada como el demonio… y también confundida. Por un lado quiero tener a Chiharu y abrazarla… y por el otro…

―La quieres destripar lenta y tortuosamente―termino diciendo por mi.― Es normal… me asustaría sino te sintieses así.

―No sé si sentirme mejor con eso…

―Sé de algo que hará sentir muchísimo mejor… si quieres podemos dar la media vuelta y te lo enseño― la sexualidad era papable detrás de aquellas palabras y pude sentir hasta mis orejas calentarse― ¿Qué dices?

Piensa en Chiharu… piensa en Chiharu… no lo mires o será muy tarde.

―Creo que debes mantener la vista en la carretera y no perder de vista a Yugi.

―Tú te lo pierdes cariño…―La desilusión me llego como una gota amarga pero supe controlarla. En estos momentos no debía de pensar en Shaoran y lo que este podía hacer con su lengua…no. Tenía que pensar en Chiharu… solo en ella.

―Conduce―mascullé llevando mí vista hacia la carretera e ignorando al perfecto espécimen sentado a mi lado.

Durante los próximos diez minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio. No un silencio incomodo y cortante, sino más bien era un silencio acogedor. El tipo de silencio que mantienen las personas que se quieren y que no necesitan estar hablando para sentir que están conectadas.

― ¿Qué diablos es esto?―la voz de Shaoran me despertó de mi aturdimiento. Fue ahí que note que nos estábamos estacionando. Reconocí la vieja fábrica que habían cerrado años atrás y una ola de temor me asecho al ver el estado en el que el lugar se encontraba.

La última vez que visite este lugar lo hice en compañía de Fujitaka y tenía unos seis o siete años… y no lucia de esta forma.

Shaoran se bajo del auto y segundos después lo vi abriendo mi puerta.

―Vamos. Yugi nos está llamando―

Afirme su mano y camínanos por el desigual camino de piedras. El hermano de Shaoran nos estaba esperando unos metros más allá, y la expresión de alegría con la que habíamos compartido tiempo atrás se había esfumado completamente de su rostro.

Me sentí mal por él.

A diferencia mía, Yugi no tenía la certeza de que Rika estuviera en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad. Él solo confiaba en que su ex novia no fuera tan zorra y promiscua como para aceptar ser parte de todo ese morboso juego. Sinceramente… yo no confiaba tanto como Yugi.

Si algo me había enseñado el Chismógrafo era que las tipas como Rika eran unas zorras de lo peor.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste de este lugar?―pregunto Shaoran con molestia.

―El equipo siempre habla de…

― ¿Y tu dejaste que todo esto siguiera su curso?―ataco Shaoran― ¿Qué mierda tenías en la cabeza?

―Era un secreto del equipo.

―Oh, perfecto―se burlo Shaoran― Entonces si el equipo viola a una chica tu no los dices… porque _era un secreto del equipo_.

― ¡No!―

―Shaoran, vamos. No tienes porque pelear con tu hermano…―dije tratando de que la guerra de miradas se terminara. Shaoran se soltó de mi mano y camino directamente hacía Yugi.

―Me repugnas. Ahora entiendo porque estabas con Rika…

― ¡Shaoran!―exclamé al escucharlo.

Ambos hermanos se miraban retadoramente. Yugi era más ancho que Shaoran, pero no por eso Shaoran se veía más débil que su hermano. Al contrario, Shaoran se veía mucho más amenazante con sus brazos tensos y los puños apretados como si estuviese esperando la ocasión para dar el primer golpe.

― Soy el capitán del equipo y debo resguardar los intereses de mis muchachos―dijo Yugi como si tuviese el discurso aprendido de memoria. Ahogue un grito cuando vi el puño de Shaoran golpear el rostro de su hermano, no una… sino dos veces logrando que el enorme cuerpo de Yugi se tambaleara peligrosamente hacia atrás.

― ¡Shaoran!―grite corriendo y abrazándolo por la espalda― Detente… vamos por Chiharu y larguémonos de aquí.

El cuerpo de Shaoran temblaba por la furia contenida. Cuando note que estaba un poco más relajado me puse delante de él y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

―Por favor…―suplique tomando sus manos y entrelazando nuestros dedos― No quiero estar aquí. Vamos por Chiharu y listo.

Shaoran me miro a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas y lentamente acerco su rostro al mío. Nuestros labios se rozaron en un pequeño y dulce beso que ambos disfrutamos. Luego nos separamos manteniendo una distancia mínimas entre nosotros y Shaoran busco a Yugi con la mirada.

―Ella si vale la pena―dijo rodeando mi cintura con su brazo― Esperemos que Rika lo valga.―Dicho esto tomo mi mano y me llevo rumbo al desconocido galpón.― ¿Trajiste tu cámara?― pregunto en voz baja supongo que para evitar que su hermano nos escuchase.

―La tengo en mi bolsillo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Queda poco tiempo para salir de clases… y tu periódico ya está al descubierto. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte con la frente en alto y con la mejor publicación de todas―dijo con voz malévola― ¿Qué opinas?

―Opino que eres el chico más sexy e inteligente del mundo―

―Bien. Vamos…

Mientras nos acercábamos a la fábrica pude oler un extraño olor que me recordaba a los desinfectantes que Nadeshiko utilizaba. Fruncí mi nariz me rasque con la mano que tenía libre ya que la otra estaba unida a la de Shaoran.

―Huele mal―dije sintiendo ganas de estornudar.

―Hm… ¿Usan los desinfectantes para drogarse?― dijo Shaoran soltándose de mi mano para recoger algo del suelo― Mira esto. Hien me dijo que han llegado varios chicos al hospital intoxicados con productos de limpieza… ya veo donde los consumían.

Shaoran sostenía un envase vacio y no me extraño que al mirar bien el suelo viera muchos más.

―Ahora entiendo porque son tan idiotas―dije.

La música que se escucho nos alerto a ambos que ya estábamos cerca de nuestro destino. Rodeamos la fábrica a paso apresurado, y mientras más avanzábamos más fuerte se hacía el sonido. Llego un momento en que ni siquiera podía escuchar nuestros pasos sobre las piedras y me pregunte…

¿Cómo nadie había notado esto?

Fujitaka decía que sus muchachos siempre patrullaban el sector… ¿Cómo obviaron esto?

Busque con la mirada el famoso galpón y lo encontré de inmediato.

Desde donde nos habíamos estacionado no se veía para nada ya que lo cubría perfectamente la fábrica. Y mientras nos acercábamos tampoco lo habíamos visto, unos árboles que estaban ahí lo tapaban. Pero ahora que habíamos llegado al final de la fábrica y nos habíamos alejado bastante de nuestro punto de origen lo vi.

Era del porte del gimnasio del instituto, y se veía en un pésimo estado… _como el gimnasio del instituto_. Las paredes tenían pintura y dibujos hechos con espray donde se distinguían rápidamente un enorme pene pintado artísticamente y a su lado la famosa águila: emblema del equipo de futbol.

―Aquí es…―dijo Shaoran avanzando más rápido.

―Voy a llamar a Chiharu―dije sacando mi móvil.― Quiero saber dónde está.

Shaoran se detuvo y asintió dándome la razón. Rápidamente saque el aparato y marque el dictado rápido que utilizaba para Chiharu. Lleve el móvil a mi oído y espere…

El tono sonaba y sonaba…

Y un débil sonido llamo mi atención.

Si no estuviera tan familiarizada con aquel sonido no lo habría escuchado. Di unos cuantos pasos saliéndome del camino de piedras siguiendo la familiar música del móvil de Chiharu. Di unos cuantos pasos y lo encontré tirado sobre unas latas de cerveza. Lo tome y corte la llamada.

Por alguna razón que desconocía el móvil de Chiharu estaba tirado, y dudaba que ella lo hubiese dejado a propósito.

― ¿Es el teléfono de ella cierto?―pregunto Shaoran.

Asentí con la cabeza.

―Debe estar en problemas…―

―Dejen de perder el tiempo y entremos―la voz de yugi me sobresalto. No lo escuche acercarse. Tenía un corte en el labio y su mejilla estaba tomando un horrible color producto del golpe.―No van a sacar nada quedándose afuera…

―Tiene razón―dije caminando hacia la entrada del galpón.

―No confió en él―dijo Shaoran mirando a su hermano con desdén― No sé qué otras cosas a hecho por el equipo y prefiero que hagamos todo esto nosotros… solos.

―Es tu hermano, Shaoran. Pero es tu decisión; no conozco bien a Yugi. Salvo por todas esas veces en que se burlo de mí. Así que acatare lo que tú digas.

―Gracias por darme esa confianza Sakura. Se siente… bien

―Si no entran; lo haré solo.

―Hazlo. Sakura y yo lo haremos solos… nosotros no vamos por Rika. Nos da igual si ella está adentro, solo vamos por Chiharu.

―Bien―corto Shaoran caminando hacía el galpón― Es bueno saber de parte de quien está tu lealtad… hermanito―termino diciendo con voz burlona.

―Es mejor saber dónde está tu cerebro y amor propio Yugi. Venir a buscar a la zorra que se acostó con tu amigo…

― ¡Deténganse los dos! No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Cada uno viene a buscar a alguien importante… vengo por mi amiga y estoy desperdiciando tiempo con ustedes.

Ambos levantaron las manos en signo de derrota e inocencia. Les di la espalda y seguí caminando hacia el galpón. Los gritos y la música estaban elevadísimos, no me sorprendía que Chiharu hubiese tenido que salir para poder comunicarse conmigo. Antes de entrar me di la vuelta y espere a que Shaoran llegase a mi lado.

Estaba nerviosa.

Por las cosas que Yugi dijo cuando entráramos nos encontraríamos con cosas muy poco agradables de ver. Hoy había sido mi primera vez y aparte de lo que había hecho con Shaoran no tenía ninguna experiencia en el ámbito sexual. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para entrar a ese lugar… y ver todas esas cosas.

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

―Vamos―dijo Shaoran entrando al lugar.

Respire profundamente antes de seguirlo.

.

.

.

El olor a mariguana inundo mis narices. Pegue mi nariz a la espalda de Shaoran y respire profundamente dejando que el perfume de su remera penetrara mis fosas nasales. Shaoran avanzo por la orilla del galpón mientras veíamos uno que otro cuerpo semis desnudos en el piso y pasábamos a llevar botellas de vidrio que estaban en el piso.

Las luces eran tenues y prácticamente estábamos a ciegas. Si no fuera por mi móvil que desprendía la luz de la pantalla no sería capaz de ver nada más allá de mis zapatos.

La música taladraba mis oídos y el olor a fluidos corporales me asqueo al extremo de sentir revoltijos en el estomago.

Shaoran me tenía firmemente agarrada por las manos. De pronto dejamos de avanzar y supuse que Shaoran había visto algo que llamo su atención.

Me puse de puntillas y lo tome del cuello. Shaoran se volteo y acerque mi rostro a su oído.

―¡¿Qué ocurre?―grite para que pudiese escucharme. Edward me tomo por los hombros colocándose detrás de mí y empujándome lentamente me llevo a una de las esquinas.

―¡Mira!―dijo señalándome un punto en media de la oscuridad. Abrí bien los ojos y trate de focalizar mi atención. Cuando mi vista se acostumbro a los cambios de luces producida por la bola de cristal que colgaba sobre el techo pude observar el conjunto de cuerpos mezclados sobre el piso.

No podía decir con claridad cuantos cuerpos estaban mezclados. Lo único que veía eran pies, manos y cabezas moviéndose en ritmos diferentes tratando se abarcar todo con su cuerpo. Jadee al uno que otro miembro masculino… y casi vomite cuando vi a una chica introducirse un miembro en la boca.

Shaoran me abrazo y beso mi frente.

―Saca tu cámara cariño… empezó la fiesta―dijo contra mi oído. Le hice caso, poco a poco nos acercamos a la _masa de cuerpos desnudos_ y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca comencé a hacer clics. Los flashes de la cámara deberían de haberlos alertados. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ninguno de ellos noto nuestra presencia. Por un momento tuve la sensación de que ellos sabían que estábamos ahí y disfrutaban dando el espectáculo.

Era como dijeran:_ Hey, miren como lo hacemos._

Asqueroso.

Saque unas cuantas fotos tratando de que la mayor parte de rostros fueran visibles. Luego revise las fotos buscando a Chiharu entre ellas. Mis manos temblaban por el miedo de encontrar el rostro de mi amiga entre ellas, pero gracias al cielo no ocurrió eso.

Una idea me vino a la mente con eso.

Con la oscuridad que había y sin poder llamar a Chiharu no la encontraríamos nunca. Teníamos que hacer que las luces se encendieran y la música parase…

―Shaoran. Busca un interruptor… algo que pare la música y enciende las luces. Jamás encontraremos a Chiharu así… mientras tanto tratare de tomar el máximo de fotografías y luego te llamare… ¿Okey?

―¿Qué? ¿Quieres que nos separemos… en este lugar? ¡No!

―Shaoran, escúchame. Es la única forma de…

―No. Sakura, y buscare el interruptor y tu estarás a mi lado sacando fotografías. No te dejare estar aquí sin mí. ¿Entiendes?

―Pero…

―Nada de peros. Este lugar es lo peor que he visto en mi vida y no dejare a mi chica andar sola. Y no hay nada más que decir―sonó tan molesto e irritado que no pude evitar sonreír. Shaoran me cuidaba… y se sentía patéticamente bien.

―Está bien―dije tratando de sonar 'derrotada' y no se notara mi alegría interior.

Rápidamente comenzamos a buscar de donde provenía la música. No nos demoramos tanto, el sonido era demasiado potente como para ignorarlo. Shaoran noto que habían cuatro parlantes y que el equipo del cual provenía la música estaba al otro extremo de donde nos encontrábamos. Mientras avanzábamos chocamos con varias personas…

A las cuales conocíamos.

Divise a Yuriko Sakamoto que se tambaleaba en un deplorable estado de ebriedad y sin nada que la cubriera en la parte de arriba dejando expuesto sus senos. Me sentí realmente mal cuando tome una fotografía de eso…

Yuriko al ver a Shaoran se había lanzado sobre él estirando los brazos levantando sus senos hacia la cara de _mi _chico. Sin decir nada me adelante a ella y la empuje haciendo que callera al piso. Shaoran simplemente rio y seguimos avanzando hasta llegar al final donde las pequeñas luces señalaban el equipo de música.

Por fuera el galpón no se veía nada grande. En realidad apenas podía ser del tamaño de la casa de Shaoran, pero por dentro se veía _increíblemente_ grande. Quizás se debía a que cuando avanzábamos lo hacíamos dando pasos extremadamente pequeños para no chocar con nada, ni nadie…

―Apunta aquí―dijo mostrándome lo que yo suponía era el equipo. Aunque no lo sabía con exactitud. La luz de la esfera no llegaba casi nada a este lugar…

Hice lo que él me ordeno y saque dos fotografías luego le pase la cámara y Shaoran murmuro por lo bajo antes de mover no sé qué cosas logrando que la música se detuviese.

Las quejas no se tardaron en escuchar. Y como la música se detuvo fui capaz de escuchar los gemidos de placer y el sonido de los cuerpos al chocar unos con otros.

―Rápido… nos van a ver―dijo Shaoran jalando de mi mano para alejarnos del equipo.

―¡¿Qué pasa con la música?― grito alguien.

―¡Arréglenla! No puedo seguir escuchando los gemidos de ustedes― grito otra persona.

―¡Ya voy, ya voy!―dijo una tercera voz que reconocí como la de Takashi― Encenderé las luces para ver qué rayos sucedió…

―Bingo…―susurro Shaoran― Prepárate con tu cámara.

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Luz.

Pestañee repetidas veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. Y luego rápidamente me obligue a tomar fotos a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Los gritos de quejas no se tardaron en escuchar...

―¡Li!

―¡NO!―fue la queja en general. Luego fue testigo de cómo la masa de personas que minutos atrás habían estado unidas por no sé cuantas partes de su organismo se separaban a la velocidad de la luz.

―DETENTE― grito una chica a la cual no pude reconocer pero que de igual forma fotografié.

Y luego me vi empujada hacia un lado con fuerza. Durante unos segundos me tambalee hasta que unos brazos me sostuvieron.

Shaoran.

―¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?―ladro Takashi Yamasaki vestido con … corrijo; no estaba vestido.

―¿Dónde está Chiharu?―pregunto Chiharu con voz clara y potente dejando en claro que no tenía miedo.

Una lenta sonrisa se formo en los labios de Chiharu. Y me sentí enferma al ver como lamia sus labios como si estuviera recordando algo…

―¿Mi Chiharu?―pregunto jocoso― ¿La putita de la biblioteca?

―¡Cállate estúpido!―grite.

Ben rio y dirigió su mirada a mí.

―Miren a quien tenemos aquí… la talentosa Sakura Kinomoto… ¿Disfrutaste tomando tus fotografías?―dijo dándome una mirada feroz.

Me obligue a no bajar la mirada. No era el momento para dejarme llevar por el miedo que les tenía a los deportistas.

―Disfrutare mucho más cuando el pueblo entero vea quienes son en realidad el equipo de futbol a quienes tanto admiran.

―Oh, claro… pretendes publicar esas fotos en tu periódico de quinta. Era de esperarse―dijo sonriendo― Pero lamentablemente no podrás.

Miré a Shaoran un poco nerviosa. No quería desconfiar de Chiharu… no quería. Pero todo parecía no ser más que una trampa.

―¿Tu lo impedirás?―pregunto desafiante Shaoran.

―No. Lo hará ella misma… es simple; si entregas esas fotografías yo mostrare las fotos que tengo de Chiharu.

―¿Qué?―

Takashi sonrió y movió la cabeza disfrutando notablemente de la situación.

―Tu amiga es _demasiado_ ingenua. Primero que nada pensó que yo la amaba… ¡Yo! A la tímida y patosa Chiharu Mihara… puede ser que al principio me gustase su forma de ser. Era diferente a las demás chicas pero luego me di cuenta de que … ¡Era tan aburrida! No salía a fiestas, no fumaba, no tomaba… ¡Nada! Lo único que hacía era leer… leer esos estúpidos libros de caballeros. Estúpido…―Takashi hablaba como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos…― Luego descubrí lo buena que era en la cama. Sí, me aproveche de ella… algo tenía que darme por todo el tiempo que pase con ella.

―¡Eres un cerdo!―grite

―Pero eso no es todo… ¿Sabias que a tu amiguita le va posar desnuda en las fotos?―silbo― Nadie lo hubiera imaginado no…

―Takashi…―la voz susurrante y llorosa de Chiharu se escucho a las espaldas de Takashi.

Takashi se dio vuelta rápidamente y juro que vi miedo en su rostro.

Chiharu estaba vestida, aunque tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos los tenía llorosos.

―Tu… eres un maldito―dijo Chiharu con la voz quebrada― ¿Cómo pudiste?

―Chiharu…

―¡Ibas a entregar las fotos!―chillo mi amiga golpeando a Takashi en el pecho― Dijiste que eran nuestras fotografías… ¡Nuestras!

―Chiharu…―llame― Detente…

―¡No! Él me mintió… ¿Cómo pudiste? Dijiste que me querías… ¡Lo dijiste!

―Chiharu… yo―murmuro Takashi.

―Eres un hijo de puta. Te odio… ¡Te odio!―chillo Chiharu dándole un golpe en la mejilla― Iba a estudiar en Tomoeda por ti… ¡Por ti! Iba a dejar a mi amiga solo porque tú ibas a estudiar ahí. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque va a hacer la última vez que alguien se ría así de mí. Pensé que tú eras especial Takashi… no quise creerle a Sakura cuando me decía que solo querías jugar conmigo. Pero ahora todo está claro… me da igual lo que hagas con esas fotografías. Nada puede ser peor que esto…

―Chiharu, vámonos―dije tomando su brazo―No vale la pena que sigas aquí.

―Tienes razón. No vale la pena que siga aquí…

No tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Aún no sabía porque Chiharu estaba aquí… tampoco sabía porque lloraba en el teléfono. No entendía nada…

¡Nada!

―Hablan en el auto―dijo Shaoran con voz cortante dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida. Jalé del brazo a Chiharu que seguía mirando a Takashi con una mezcla infinita de tristeza y odio e hice que avanzara.

Caminamos en silencio.

No tenía idea de que decir. ¿Cómo le hablaba después de todo lo ocurrido? No podía hablarle de lo que había hecho hoy en la mañana porque estaba herida, demasiado herida. Pero tampoco podía quedarme callada no después de escuchar acerca de sus planes universitarios.

Ella iba a ir a una Universidad en Tomoeda y no me lo había dicho. Después de todo lo que habíamos planeado ella se había decidido por el idiota de Takashi.

Una parte de mi pensaba que Chiharu se merecía todo lo que le había ocurrido. Yo le había advertido que Takashi no jugaba limpio… y ella no me había escuchado. Luego jugo en mi contra solo porque Takashi se lo pidió…

Por sentirse querida se había perdido a sí misma. Dejo que un imbécil jugara con ella…

―No digas nada―dijo Chiharu― Por favor… no ahora.

―Hey… ¿Dónde las llevo?―pregunto Shaoran rompiendo el silencio mientras abría la puerta del auto.

―A mi casa… si no es mucha la molestia―dijo Chiharu.

―No hay problema.

―¿Iras a mi casa?―pregunto Chiharu refiriéndose a mí.

―¿Quieres que vaya?

―Si… tenemos que hablar.

―Entonces iré. Shaoran… ¿Nos vemos mañana cierto?―

―Te pasare a buscar. Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente…―dijo sonriendo de manera torcida.

―Lo sé.

―Entonces vamos… las llevare a casa para que hablen tranquilas. Y para que trabajen en esa última edición del Chismógrafo.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron y me miro buscando una respuesta.

―Shaoran me dijo que sacara fotografías para la última edición del Chismógrafo y …

―Genial. ¿Sacaste fotos a Takashi?

―Solo un par―murmure.

―Genial. Trabajamos en el periódico y …

―No. Tú no trabajaras en el periódico Chiharu. Lo lamento pero … no puedo dejarte.

―¿Por qué?

―Dijiste que no querías hablar hasta que llegáramos a tu casa y eso haremos.

―Está bien―termino diciendo molesta.

El auto comenzó su marcha y rápidamente nos alejamos de la fábrica. En el último vistazo que le di al lugar note como del galpón iban saliendo varios jóvenes vestidos a medias y tambaleándose.

La fiesta había terminado.

―¿Y Rika?―pregunto Edward.

―¡Oh! Ella estaba histérica―dijo Chiharu― Cuando nos trajeron a este lugar… ella trato de llamar a Yugi de inmediato.

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí?―pregunte.

―Takashi dijo que iríamos a un lugar a divertirnos―respondió con la voz cargada de sarcasmo― y luego vinimos a este lugar. Todo estaba bien… hasta que comenzaron a desvestirse… y a… ―Chiharu comenzó a sollozar― No sé como fui tan estúpida…

―Tranquilízate…―dije abrazándola y dejando que sus lagrimas mojaran mi remera.

―Rika tenía razón… ella me dijo que no deberíamos ir pero... yo quise ir solo porque Takashi me dijo que sería genial probar cosas nuevas.

―Tranquila… Chiharu. ¿No te hicieron nada, cierto?

―No… cuando vi a Takashi besando a otra chica… trate de marcharme pero otros chicos no me dejaron y tuve que llamarte. Y luego… luego aparecieron las porristas y me quitaron el celular.

―Lo encontré en el piso―dije sacándolo de mi jeans― Ten.

―Gracias―dijo tomándolo― Lamento haberlos hecho venir…

―Eres mi amiga…

―Tuya, pero no la de Shaoran. Y es él quien conduce.

Shaoran sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor y yo sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

―Si eres amiga de mi Sakura… eres también mi amiga.

Chiharu me lanzo una picara mirada y yo corrí la vista a la ventana.

―Tienes bastante que contarme…¡Sakura y Shaoran! Quien lo diría…―dijo riendo.

Si…

Ni yo lo podía creer.

Shaoran y Sakura… en una misma oración.

Perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora:

Hola chicas tanto tiempo jejeje perdon por actualizar tan tarde! Chicas ya solo nos faltan 2 capitulos para terminar este fic xD

Me encanto ver sus reviews porque me alegraron muchisimo el dia amigas.

Espero que este capitulo les haya h¡gustado mucho.

Ahora les respondere a sus preciados reviews chicas.

BellKris Cullen: siiiiiiiiiii Shaoran es siempre tan divino como tu dices. Quien no quiere alguien como el jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo besos.

anaiza18: El momento de esos dos fue muy especial pero un poquito salvaje tambien ejejeje, se arruino un poquis por su pequeña peleita. Chiharu esta bien aunque con el corazon roto jejeje. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de te agrado.

chiwanko: awwwwwwwwwwww que bueno que te gusto el lemmon xDD siii su momento especial arruinado por una tonteria pero que le vamos a hacer jejejeje. Ya leiste que encontraron en ese lugar. Espero que te guste capitulo besos

flor de cerezo con crema: cierto todos nos identificamos con Sakura, lo peor que te pueden hacer es que te pisoteen y maltraten solo por ser tu misma. Es muy buena idea lo del chismografo pero tambien los problemas que trae jejeje. Imaginate owo jajajaja. Bienvenida a la historia y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, besos.

CaMi-insuol: holitas jijijiji creo que te impacto el lemmon jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado amiga. Gracias por el review. Besos

choco-chanX3: ya sabes como esta Chiharu jejeje a mi tambien no me cae del todo bien pero es la amiga de Sakura. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización xD

Gracias a todas por sus reviews!

Me Despido Chicas

Besos xD

MARU


	7. Chapter 7

HOOOOOOOOOOOLA GENTE HERMOSAAA! Antes que nada...No me maten jajajaja. Perdon por el retraso. Seguro que ya quieren pasar a la historia asi que Venga la Musica jajajajaa asi lo dice Kuzko, me encanta esa serie y me traume un poco con ella (un poco?)

Ahora si el Disclaimer y a la historia xD nos vemos abajo :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son de las fantasticas Reinas de Shoujo "CLAMP". La historia tampoco es mia yo solo la adapto a Card Captor Sakura, esta grandiosa historia pertenece a **MillaPattzn** xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL CHISMOGRAFO

SEPTIMO CAPITULO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me despedí de Shaoran con un beso en los labios y rápidamente entre a la casa de Chiharu. Quería terminar todo esto de una buena vez. Durante todo el camino en el auto me había contenido para no terminar gritándole que era una traidora de lo peor…

Quería escuchar _su versión de los hechos_. Esperaba cambiar mi opinión que tenía de ella, la cual era sencilla; que era una estúpida y hormonal idiota.

Chiharu había comentado un par de veces que quería participar en la última edición del _Chismógrafo_ pero yo no respondí que no. No iba a dejar que ella tocara nunca más mi periódico, no después de que lo que hizo. Porque el Chismógrafo era para delatar a aquellos que mentían, traicionaban… y ella lamentablemente era una de esas personas.

¿Me creía tan estúpida para dejar que se acercara a mí tan fácilmente?

Ella era mi amiga, o eso era lo que yo pensaba…

Pero luego de todo lo que sucedió tenía demasiadas dudas. Ella no se comporto como una amiga, ella jamás pensó en mi y en nuestra amistad. No le veía ninguna razón para confiar en ella nuevamente.

A pesar de que tenía la intención de escucharla y razonar con ella, tenía que reconocer que dentro de mi ya había tomado una decisión; nuestra amistad tenía que terminar.

La casa de Chiharu era un poco más pequeña que la mía, teniendo en cuenta que su padre era el pastor de la iglesia y sus ingresos eran muchos menores a los de mi padre. Desde que conocía a Chiharu había admirado la calidez de su hogar… eso hasta que descubrimos que al reverendo le iba eso de tener sexo fuera del matrimonio. Pensándolo bien… luego de enterarnos de eso y que saliera a la luz nunca volvimos al tocar el tema. Por mi parte sabía que era algo muy doloroso para Chiharu saber que el hombre al cual consideraba su héroe era capaz de tal bajeza, y no quería ponerla triste. Y por el otro lado, ella jamás lo comento.

Cuando entramos a su casa pude sentir el cambio que ahí había ocurrido.

Antes la señora Mihara mantenía su casa impecable y llena de flores, ahora era todo diferente. Las cosas estaban desordenadas y las cortinas estaban cerradas dándole un lúgubre aspecto a la casa. La fotografía familiar que antes daba la bienvenida ya no estaba, y en su lugar solo quedaba el espacio vacío. Los juguetes de los hermanos menores de Chiharu estaban desparramados por todo el lugar dificultando el paso.

Era un lugar deprimente.

Miré a Chiharu buscando una respuesta y ella se encogió de hombros.

―Mamá no se tomo bien que ese hombre la haya estado engañando…―dijo como si nada.

― ¿Ella está bien?―pregunte y de inmediato me arrepentí por preguntar algo tan estúpido. Era obvio que no estaba para nada bien.

―Esta excelente sabiendo que su marido ha estado follando con una de las compañeras de escuela de su hija y que además la madre de la chica pertenece a su mismo club de lectura.

―Oh…―murmure cabizbaja.

La madre de Chiharu debía de estar pasándola muy mal.

―Da igual, vamos a mi cuarto. Este lugar es un desastre…―dijo caminando hacia las escaleras― No veo la hora de entrar a la universidad en…

―Tomoeda―termine de decir yo.

Chiharu se detuvo durante unos segundos antes de continuar subiendo. Yo la seguí en silencio. La universidad también era algo de lo que debíamos hablar…

Entramos a su cuarto, me quede de pie en un rincón. No sabía cómo actuar. ¿Le hablaba directamente o esperaba? Nunca antes tuve una pelea con Chiharu, y jamás me había sentido tan incómoda en su presencia…

―Muéstrame las fotografías que tomaste. Debemos seleccionar las mejores para el periódico… antes de que nos larguemos de este pueblo debemos hacer que todo el pueblo conozca al equipo de futbol y quitarles la estúpida idea de que son perfectos…―se detuvo durante unos segundos y me miro― Tenemos que vengarnos por todo lo que nos hicieron, luego comenzaremos preparar todas las cosas para irnos a Tokio…

―Chiharu…

―Las fotografías de Takashi tienen que ir si o si. El maldito tiene que pagar…

―Chiharu… tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que tu…

―No te preocupes Sakura, lo mío con Takashi termino. Podemos seguir con nuestros planes como siempre y…

― ¡Detente!―grite perdiendo el control― ¿De qué estás hablando?

Chiharu me miro confundida.

―Pues de las cosas que tenemos que hacer…

―¡¿Pretendes que todas las cosas sigan como estaban después de todo lo que hiciste?

―Pues… si. No tenemos porque arruinar nuestra amistad por eso.

― ¿Arruinar nuestra amistad? Nuestra amistad ya está rota Chiharu, ¿No lo ves? Ventilaste los secretos que te conté y me lastimaste. Dijiste que ibas a la universidad de Tomoeda cuando habíamos decidido que iríamos a Tokio, ¿Eso no es acaso una traición?

―Sakura… no sabía que eso era tan importante para ti.

― ¡Por dios! Me mentiste, te comportaste como una perra egoísta y quieres que todo siga igual que antes… ¡Estas enferma!

―Pero… nosotras somos amigas y las amigas perdonan―dijo.

― ¡Lo sé! Pero tú lo haces difícil… ¡Ni siquiera me has pedido disculpas! Simplemente quieres ignorar todo y seguir como si nada. Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo quieres que confíes en ti después de lo que escribiste de mí? Yo he estado siempre contigo… ¡Siempre! Y tú me traicionaste por un estúpido que solo quería follarte.

―No tienes por qué ser tan cruel―respondió entre dientes― ¡Gracias por recordarme que nadie me quiere!

―Yo no dije eso. Takashi no era para ti, te le dije pero no me escuchaste…

―Solo lo dices porque tienes a Shaoran. Tú no sabes lo que es pasar desapercibida para los chicos mientras todas las demás chicas tienen novios.

―Y eso te hace aún más patética. Te rebajaste a un chico solo porque era el único que te tomaba atención… jugaste con nuestra amistad solo para ser parte de los populares… me das asco.

― ¡Cállate! Tú no tienes idea de cómo se siente… mi familia estaba destruida, nadie me hablaba y mi única amiga era un perdedora de lo peor que no podía ver nada más allá de sus narices. El único que me tomaba en cuenta era Takashi, él me ofreció un lugar en el mundo, un lugar dentro del instituto… todo lo que siempre soñé.

Aturdida me eche hacia atrás. La honestidad y la crudeza en las palabras me daño hasta en lo más hondo. Miraba a Chiharu, a aquella muchacha que fue mi compañera en aquel lugar lleno de burlas y tristezas… a la primera niña que me sonrió y no la reconocía.

La imagen de dulzura y ternura se desvaneció en mi mente y al verla nuevamente pude ver lo que ella escondía.

Ella era una reprimida, ella odiaba al mundo, odiaba su vida y odiaba lo que éramos. Ella no detestaba a los populares por las cosas que hacían, ella los odiaba porque no la dejaban ser parte de su grupo. Chiharu estaba inconforme con todo lo que veía, y con lo que era. Ahora que la escuchaba me daba cuenta su verdad; Chiharu quería ser popular, daría lo que fuera por ello.

Y si por ello tenía que traicionarme lo haría.

―No entiendo como caíste tan bajo…

― ¡Por el amor de dios Sakura! ¡Míranos! Somos unas perdedoras, unas nerds de lo peor. Nadie se nos acerca si no es para arrojarnos gaseosas o reírse de nosotras, ¡Damos lástima! Jamás hemos sido invitadas a ningún baile, somos las únicas que no reciben felicitaciones en sus cumpleaños y nadie se sienta con nosotras en el almuerzo. Tal vez a ti te gusta ser una anormal, pero a mí no. Lo único que quiero es encajar… ¡Es lo único que quiero!

―Chiharu, yo te quería así como eras… la chica callada y amorosa…

―Ja, ¡Tu lo haces! ¿Pero quién eres tú, Sakura? No eres más que la estúpida hija del jefe de policía, ignorada tanto por tus padres como por los chicos del instituto. Eres la única que me habla… pero solo lo haces porque nadie más te hablaba.

― ¿Qué?―

―Eso. Tu solo estas cerca de mi porque nadie más se acercaba a ti. Pero ahora tienes a Shaoran y ya no te importo…

― ¡No digas eso! No digas que mi amistad era egoísta porque no es así. Eres tú la que piensa así…―dije con tristeza― Yo siempre te he visto como mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma… pero tu… tu no me quieres ni un poco. Te avergüenzas de tener mi amistad porque yo no soy tan bonita ni popular como a ti te gustaría que fuese. Eres… eres muy mala Chiharu.

Mi pecho comenzó a arder y las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar… ¿Tan poca cosa era que ni siquiera una amiga podía tener? La respuesta me dolió y el nudo en mi garganta se hizo insoportable.

―Sakura…

―Creo que todo está dicho Chiharu. No quiero verte más…

―Sakura…

―No, vamos a terminar esto de una buena vez. Si tanto te avergüenzas de mí lo mejor es que dejemos todo hasta aquí. Terminaremos el instituto; yo iré a Tokio y tu seguirás a Ben… tal vez en la universidad te des cuenta que el instituto no lo es todo. La popularidad y la belleza no son nada si en realidad estas podrida por dentro… recuerda eso.

― ¿Todo va a terminar así?

―Si, es lo mejor para ambas. Yo no busco lo que tú, yo no quiero ser popular ni ser la más hermosa. Yo solo quiero ser yo y tener amigos que me amen por lo que soy, no por lo que aparento.

― ¿Crees que yo no quiero eso?

―No, no sé lo que quieres… y tampoco me quedare para averiguarlo. Adiós Chiharu, nos vemos…

Salí del cuarto sintiendo mis manos temblar. La punzada en mi pecho presionaba con fuerza pero me sentía liviana... a pesar de todo me había quitado un peso de encima.

Escuche a Chiharu cerrar su puerta con fuerza y me detuve durante unos segundos. Estaba diciéndole adiós a mi única amiga, después de salir de su casa no habría vuelta atrás. Ambas tomaríamos rumbos diferentes, y no solo referente a que universidad iríamos. Chiharu continuaría intentando escalar en la pirámide social del instituto y yo me centraría en fortalecer mi relación con Shaoran.

Esperaba que nos fuera bien con nuestros objetivos.

Ambas habíamos sufrido lo suficiente como para querer sufrir otra caída.

Afuera estaba comenzando a llover con bastante fuerza y me lamente por no decirle a Shaoran que me esperase… la casa de Chiharu y la mía estaban separadas por unos cinco kilómetros… kilómetros que no quería caminar, y menos con lluvia.

Saque mi móvil y marque el número de casa.

Al tercer toque mi madre respondió.

―Mamá, soy Sakura…

―_Hola cielo… ¿Qué necesitas?_―pregunto alegre y me la imagine dando vueltas con el teléfono en mano― _¿Sakura?_

―Hm, estoy en casa de Chiharu y estoy sin la camioneta…

― _¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar? Tengo unos minutos antes de que tu padre llegue a cenar._

―Por favor… está lloviendo y no quiero caminar.

― _¡Voy para allá! Así aprovecho de comprar la cena…―_murmuro contra el teléfono―_En cinco minutos estoy allá―_y corto.

Corte la llamada y guarde mi móvil en mi pantalón. Me acomode la capucha de mi cazadora y espere con los brazos cruzados. Tenía suerte de que mi madre estuviese en casa-y que quisiera venir a buscarme- me daría mucha vergüenza tener que llamar a Shaoran para que me viniese a buscar.

Él aún no era mi novio… no "oficialmente", y no podía llamarlo y pedirle favores como si lo fuese… ¿O sí? Me sentía estúpida teniendo esos pensamientos…

Joder, hasta hace unos días yo ni siquiera pensaba que perdería mi virginidad… mucho menos me preocupaba en llamar a un chico mi novio… -y que ese novio fuese mi amor platónico de siempre- Al contrario, mis preocupaciones se basaban enteramente en sobrevivir al instituto y lograr que mis padres me mirasen por lo menos una vez al día.

Ahora… ahora estaba teniendo problemas de chicas… lo único que faltaba era que comenzara a preocuparme porque ropa utilizar.

― ¡Sakura!

El grito más el bocinazo me alertaron que mi madre ya había llegado. Vi el auto estacionado metros más allá y corrí a su encuentro. Nadeshiko le quito el seguro a la puerta del copiloto y yo me deslice rápidamente dentro de la cabina.

Esperaba que el auto estuviese calentito pero no. Mi madre era de aquellas que tenían la idea de no desperdiciar nada, y para ella el aire acondicionado era una pérdida de dinero.

"Todo es demasiado simple; tienes calor, te quitas la ropa. Tienes frio, te abrigas… no hay necesidad de estos aparatos"

La canción que sonaba dentro de la cabina me hizo sonreír; mi madre estaba loca por Tim McGraw y no dudaba en escuchar sus canciones una y otra vez.

―Iba a comprar algo en la tienda pero tu padre llamo y pidió pizza.

―Oh…―murmure sin saber que decir.

―Sabes que me gusta la pizza… sobre todo cuando eso significa que debo abandonar la cocina. ¿Qué tal tu día? No te he visto desde… ehmm, ¿El sábado?

―Bien.

― ¡Te falta tan poco para terminar el instituto! ¿Estas buscando alquiler en Tomoeda?―pregunto tambaleando los dedos contra el manubrio. Me removí incomoda. Usualmente ella no me preguntaba nada, se limitaba a hacer preguntas que ella misma respondía y a charlar acerca de su día y sus planes. Nunca era yo el tema de conversación por lo que no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta.

Además no le había comentado mis planes universitarios, no pensé que les interesara saber a dónde me marcharía. Nadeshiko nunca demostró el mínimo interés en mí y no lo vi necesario, a fin de cuentas yo me mantendría sola. Tenía una beca completa y pensaba estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Sakura?

― ¿Eh?

―Te pregunte si ya estabas buscando donde quedarte en Tomoeda, ¿O te quedaras en el campus…?

―Me quedare en el campus… pero en Tokio.

Por unos momentos pensé que Nadeshiko frenaría y comenzaría a gritar, esa serie una típica reacción en ella. Pero al contrario, siguió conduciendo y pareció meditar mis palabras.

― ¿Tokio?

―Si…―respondí en un murmullo jugando con un mechón de mi cabello― Tengo una beca completa y me ofrecieron un lugar para quedarme, tengo todo listo.

Nadeshiko chasqueo la lengua bajo el volumen de la radio.

―No sabía que iríamos a estudiar a Tokio… nunca nos hablaste de eso. Fujitaka y yo pensábamos que estudiarías en Tomoeda como todos los demás. ¿Pensabas contárnoslo algún día, o ibas a esperar a graduarte y marcharte sin decirnos nada?―pregunto con voz acusatoria.

―No pensé que fuese importante.

―Por dios Sakura. Eres nuestra hija, eres importante. ¿Qué clase de padre crees que somos? Nos hubiera gustado que nos consultaras o pidieras consejo pero tú siempre nos has dejado afuera. Jamás he entendido porque nos excluyes de tu vida, ¿Te avergonzamos? ¿Te da vergüenza ser hija de un policía y de una mujer que no termino la universidad porque quedo embarazada, es eso?

― ¡No!―chille― Ustedes jamás me preguntaron… y yo creí que no les importaba. No me avergüenzo de ustedes, no tienes porque pensar eso. Simplemente… nosotros… no lo sé.

―Durante toda tu vida me has dejado afuera Sakura, y no sé por qué. Durante años intente crear actividades para unirnos pero tú siempre te negabas. Luego Fujitaka me dijo que necesitabas tu espacio y te deje. No quería convertirme en una madre asfixiante que no te dejaba crecer, pero veo que fue un error. Eres una extraña para nosotros, Fujitaka ni siquiera puede hablarte porque no sabe de hablarte.

― ¡Jamás me preguntaron que quería yo!

― ¡Jamás nos dejaste acercarnos!―grito Nadeshiko perdiendo la calma― Desde pequeña te aislaste, te creías mayor y superior al resto por eso tampoco encajaste con los chicos de tu edad. Jamás has hecho ninguna locura y eso me exaspera… he llegado a pensar que ni siquiera tienes sentimientos por lo fría que eres. He visto a tus compañeras, a aquellas a las que tanto detestas y las envidio. Envidio a esas mujeres que pueden hablar con sus hijas y aconsejarlas y ser una verdadera madre. Yo contigo jamás he podido hacer eso… nunca me dejaste hacerlo.

―Yo solo quería que me tomasen atención―murmure llorando― Tú y papá me han ignorado durante toda mi vida. Él sumergido en su trabajo y tu metida en todas esas actividades sociales que no sirven para nada. Desperdiciando tu vida entre club de lectura y jardinería en vez de preocuparte por tu familia.

Me arrepentí de inmediato de aquellas palabras.

Durante aquellos minutos había sentido que las murallas que existían entre mi madre y yo se desvanecieron, pero al instante en que dije esas palabras el muro se instalo de nuevo y esta vez parecía irrompible. Nadeshiko cuadro los hombros y levanto el cuello en signo de resistencia, como si mis palabras no le hubiesen lastimado en absoluto, pero en su mirada azulada vi el daño que cause.

El silencio se instalo en la cabina, tuve ganas de gritar para que me hablase, pero de mi boca no salió nada más que unos pequeños suspiros. Apreté mis manos clavándome las uñas en las palmas esperando a que mi madre dijese algo.

Pero no.

Nadeshiko no dijo nada.

Ella continúo manejando tranquilamente dejando que la lluvia y la melodía de Tim McGraw fuesen nuestra única compañía.

Recordaba haber escuchado a mi padre alagar a mi madre con sus amigos. Diciendo la valentía que ella había tenido al renunciar a sus estudios por criarme a mí y formar una familia con mi padre. Lo recordaba como una neblina de aquellas que te envuelven cuando un recuerdo lejano viene a tu memoria.

Unas pequeñas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, eran de cuando yo tenía unos siete años y quería aprender a andar en bicicleta, sin las ruedas pequeñas. Fujitaka había arreglado mi bicicleta y le había quitado las rueditas y Nadeshiko había tomado la vieja bicicleta que teníamos en el cobertizo para acompañarme en mis lecciones.

_»Yo tampoco sé andar en bicicleta cariño« ―_me había confesado besando mi frente―»_Así que aprenderemos juntas»_

Las lecciones de bicicleta se acordaron para cada tarde, después que Fujitaka llegase del trabajo y antes de cenar. Fujitaka fue nuestro maestro, un maestro paciente y amoroso que nos alentaba cuando perdíamos el equilibrio o no utilizábamos el freno y terminábamos en el piso…

Nadeshiko estaciono y salió del vehículo. Cuando me quede sola en la cabina note que ya habíamos llegado a casa.

Me baje del auto sintiéndome mal y bastante culpable. Durante tanto tiempo sentí que mis padres no me querían y me ignoraban, pero la verdad era que yo misma les aleje de mi lado.

No sé muy bien en qué momento lo habré hecho, pero me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que consciente o inconsciente lo hice.

Entre a la casa cabizbaja sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Nadeshiko se encerró en sí misma en el auto y dudaba que volviera a abrirse… por lo menos no esta noche. Nadeshiko era una mujer sensible y necesitaba tiempo para curarse…

Al entrar a la casa escuche el murmullo proveniente de la cocina por lo que supuse que mis padres estaban teniendo una conversación. Y lo más seguro era que yo fuese el objetivo de dicha conversación.

La voz aireada de Fujitaka me puso en alerta. Su conversación no parecía ser de lo más tranquila, me acerque un poco más temerosa de escuchar algo desagradable.

Nadeshiko parecía estar sollozando y sentí mi pecho apretarse. Si bien mi madre y yo no teníamos una relación tan intima pero la quería, de verdad la quería. Y no soportaba saber que ella lloraba por mi culpa.

― ¡Siempre lo arruinas Nadeshiko!―

El grito de Fujitaka me puso los pelos de punta y me quede paralizada. Él nunca le gritaba a mamá… ¡Nunca! Yo jamás los había escuchado pelear, ni discutir, ni nada.

―Te dije que dejaras en paz a Sakura, que la íbamos a terminar perdiendo. Pero tú y estúpida boca no podían quedarse callada―el silencio profundo que siguió luego de aquel regaño fue cortado por el sollozo de mi madre― Sakura ya es grande y puede tomar sus decisiones, no tiene por qué darnos explicaciones de lo que hace o deje de hacer. Y menos a nosotros que ni siquiera somos capaces de mirarla a los ojos.

―Yo solo quería que ella me explicase…

― ¿Qué cosa te tiene que explicar Nadeshiko? ¿Por qué se está acostando con el muchachito Li? ¿Por qué no te conto que ya no era virgen? ¡¿Qué cosa?―

Mi cuerpo se tenso y sentí mis piernas temblar al escuchar a mi padre decir esas cosas. ¿Cómo el sabia eso? Una ola de vergüenza me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Mi madre volvió a sollozar y me encogí en mi lugar.

― ¿Te molesta saber que ella es igual de zorra que las demás chicas del pueblo?

El temblor en mis piernas se hizo más fuertes que no pude mantenerme en pie y caí al suelo. Me abrace a mi misma y llore en silencio por las palabras dichas por Fujitaka.

"Zorra"

No, yo no era eso…

¿Cierto?

Una abrumadora revelación golpeo mi cabeza y me hundí más en mi desesperación.

Me había acostado con Shaoran sin siquiera ser novios. Había tenido sexo con un chico sin siquiera haber pasado una semana juntos…

¿Eso me convertía en una zorra?

― ¡Cállate!―el grito de mi madre se oyó débil y pastoso― No tienes que decir eso de tu hija. Yo no estoy triste porque ella ya no sea virgen y haya tenido sexo con un muchacho. Estoy triste porque yo ni siquiera sabía que a ella le gustaba Shaoran, por eso estoy triste. Porque soy tan mala madre que ni siquiera sabía que mi hija estaba enamorada… y si tú piensas que tu hija es una zorra por acostarse con un chico estas muy equivocado, si realmente lo piensas significa que en realidad me equivoque contigo y que no eres el hombre del cual me enamore…

Hasta ese momento nadie había dejado al Jefe Kinomoto sin palabras, pero en ese momento mi madre lo hizo.

―Si piensas así de Sakura yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí―musito Nadeshiko más calmada que antes. ―No hay sitio para mí en este lugar… porque si tu no respetas a tu hija que es el fruto de nuestra unión, no me respetas a mí.

―Nadeshiko… no digas eso…

―No, no hablaremos más. Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente por hoy. Me iré a la casa de mi hermana en Tomoeda por unos días y luego… luego veremos qué hacemos con todo esto. Es hora que analicemos nuestro matrimonio Fujitaka, quiero saber si realmente vale la pena seguir juntos...

"Saber si realmente vale la pena seguir juntos"…

Me puse de pie de un salto y corrí hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con el pestillo y empuje mi escritorio para trabar la puerta. Mi respiración era agitaba y descontrolada. Me subí a la cama y apegue mi cuerpo a la muralla sintiendo mi cabeza punzar.

Abrace mis piernas con mis brazos y deje que mi cabeza reposara en mis rodillas.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka eran buenos padres. A pesar de todas nuestras diferencias yo sabía eso. Sabía que ambos sacrificaron muchas cosas para criarme y para darme un hogar y una familia. Y no podía creer que mi madre quisiese 'replantear' su matrimonio, no por mi culpa.

Ella me había defendido como una leona. Saco sus garras por defender mi honor aún sin saber con certeza si yo era culpable de los dichos de mi padre. Ella no me juzgo, simplemente me defendió.

Antes dude del amor que ella sentía por mí. Dude de su cariño y afecto y la culpe de cosas que en realidad no eran su culpa…

Me burle de ella y de su vida. Menosprecie su esfuerzo de hacer el mundo mejor, me reí de sus ideales…

La culpa me embargo como nunca lo había hecho. La sentí recorrer mi cuerpo como una copa de vino amarga que inundaba cada parte de mi alma y cuerpo…

Me sentí perdida, perdida como jamás antes había estado.

.

.

.

Las emociones vividas aquel día me pasaron factura y al día siguiente no pude levantarme e ir al instituto. Me quede en cama tapada hasta la cabeza y con las cortinas cerradas para que el sol no entrase a mi ventana. Mi móvil no había parado de sonar pero no quise contestar. No me sentía con fuerza para lidiar con Shaoran ni con nadie más. Por eso luego de unas 10 llamadas de Shaoran lo apague y arroje debajo de mi cama.

La noche anterior me quede dormida casi al amanecer por lo que cuando desperté ya era mediodía. No había escuchado ningún ruido en la casa por lo que supuse estaba sola. Además, ni la patrulla ni el auto de Nadeshiko estaban estacionados. Solo estaba mi vieja y ruidosa camioneta…

Comencé a trabajar en el periódico, no porque me interesara la verdad. Simplemente necesitaba una distracción y el Chismógrafo era lo único "interesante" que podía hacer.

Por ello ahora estaba en mi cama rodeada de papeles viendo las fotografías que había tomado el día anterior con Shaoran en el galpón.

Había algunas bastante borrosas por lo que tuve que eliminarlas, pero había otras donde se distinguían perfectamente los rostros y _cuerpos_.

La reseña que acompañaría a las fotografías ya estaba casi terminada. Lo único que faltaba era pulir unos pequeños detalles.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi labor que ni siquiera sentí el ruido de la ventana al abrirse, y solo fui consciente del intruso que había en mi habitación cuando levante la vista y me encontré con el rostro de Shaoran Li mirándome fijamente.

Se notaba molesto, pero más que eso en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda preocupación. Como acto reflejo me puse de pie, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

»_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?«_ era mi pregunta silenciosa, a lo cual Shaoran respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros. Lo vi dirigir su mirada a mi cama donde estaban todos los papeles que ya había mencionado. Me sentí expuesta.

Era cierto que Shaoran sabía que yo era la dueña del Chismógrafo e incluso él mismo me vio sacando fotocopias, pero jamás nadie aparte de Chiharu había sido testigo de la producción del periódico. Y era extraño…

Me sentía como si Shaoran estuviese viendo mi alma a través de esos papeles.

―No fuiste a clases―afirmo Shaoran― Y has estado llorando…

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y negué con la cabeza.

―Lo has hecho―volvió a afirmar― Y necesito saber si yo tengo algo que ver con eso.

Un pesado silencio se instauro entre nosotros mientras meditaba las palabras que diría. Shaoran me estaba pidiendo una explicación, y realmente no sabía con certeza si quería contarle lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

―No tiene que ver contigo―murmure controlando cada palabra pronunciada― Es solo que la conversación con Chiharu me dejo agotada y no tenía ánimo para ir a la escuela.―Trate con toda mi fuerza que aquellas últimas palabras sonaran honestas.

―Mientes―

Aleje mi mirada del rostro de Shaoran y camine hacia la ventana por al cual suponía había entrado. Frente a la ventana se encontraba un viejo manzano, una de las ramas quedaba casi a la misma altura de la ventana de mi cuarto. Me distraje imaginando a Shaoran escalando por aquel árbol, poniendo su integridad física en riesgo solo por verme y saber cómo estaba.

Ese pensamiento produjo un dulce sentimiento en mi pecho.

Luego y de manera sorpresiva sentí las manos de Shaoran sobre mi rostro. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto y deje descansar mejilla sobre su mano. Los finos y largos dedos de Shaoran me acariciaron como si mi piel fuese de cristal y tratase de no lastimarme.

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios.

Nunca en mis más lejanos sueños pensé que pudiera sentirme así con las caricias de un muchacho. Y es que, no conocía a nadie que se sintiese de la misma forma, tan especial y única.

Shaoran me hacía sentir amada, no como durante tanto tiempo me sentí; una perdedora.

Sus labios descansaron sobre lo míos en un beso casto y dulce. Diferente a los demás besos arrebatados y llenos de hormonas.

Este sabía distinto, sabía dulce y cargado de un sentimiento fuerte que tenía un solo nombre: _amor._

Yo era de aquellas que pensaba que los adolescentes no se enamoraban, que solo tenían atracción física. Siempre lo decía cuando veía a mis compañeros andar de la mano declarandos como enamorados.

» ¿Qué sabían ellos del amor si tan solo duraban unos meses juntos?«

Esa era mi cruel pregunta.

Como unos seres tan inmaduros podían amar.

No lo entendía…

Pero ahora, sintiendo los besos de Shaoran. Sus manos perdidas en mi cintura, nuestros alientos fundirse en uno solo lo podía explicar; antes no le encontraba lógica porque jamás me había sentido así.

Era cierto que él siempre había sido mi amor platónico, pero yo era inteligente y practica y al saber que Edward no correspondía mis sentimientos había frenado ese sentimiento amarrándolo con millones de cadenas, evitando que creciera y me lastimara. Pero ahora que sabía sus sentimientos dejé de lado aquellas cadenas y libere a mi corazón.

Y ahora podía sentir el amor.

Lo sentía con cada fibra de mí ser. Como solo una joven enamorada podía sentirlo.

Abrace a Shaoran y devolví el beso, expresando aquello que aún no decía con palabras en aquel beso. Quería demostrarle a Shaoran que yo también le amaba, que no tuviese miedo de arriesgarse por mí, porque yo no le fallaría.

Eran esas emociones que no era capaz de pronunciar en voz alta, ni tampoco en una fotografía, pero que si podía demostrar con mis labios y cuerpo.

No supe explicar cómo ambos caímos sobre la cama, ni tampoco como hizo Shaoran para quitar las cosas que estaban sobre ella antes al mismo tiempo que me desnudaba, lo único claro en mi mente era una sola cosa y era que amaba a Shaoran Li como jamás iba a amar a nadie.

.

.

.

El mundo parecía estar detenido en aquel instante. Por primera vez al entrar al Instituto me sentía poderosa. El silencio y las miradas asustadas que me daban me provocaban un extraño regocijo que crecía a medida que nos acercábamos a la entrada del instituto.

El aparcamiento estaba rodeado de curiosos que aunque disimuladamente miraban hacia nuestra dirección.

Shaoran y yo íbamos caminando juntos. Él llevaba nuestras mochilas mientras que yo sostenía la carpeta donde estaban los impresos del periódico que yo lucía como si fuese mi arma de batalla.

A lo lejos divise a las porristas que vestidas con sus impecables y cortos uniformes me miraban con una mezcla de enojo y temor. Claro, ellas sabían que esa edición iba dedicada a todas ellas y a los idiotas del equipo de futbol.

La última edición no era nada personal, no atacaba a una sola persona. Atacaba a la cabeza del instituto, era un ataque directo al hueso de aquellos que por tanto tiempo hicieron sufrir a mí y a otros más.

Shaoran me había preguntado en la mañana si me sentía culpable, y la respuesta era no.

No existía ninguna razón para retractarme de mi cometido. Sabía que si lo hacía solo sería un bien para ellos, porque no cambiarían su actitud. Continuarían con los abusos hasta que salieran del Instituto, y no solo sería yo la afectada, también estaría Seth y los demás chicos de primero.

Yo no era una persona egoísta. Y por lo mismo los delataría; el bien común era algo muchísimo más importante que salvar las reputaciones de unas cuantas zorras.

Entramos al Instituto, Shaoran parecía estar tenso. Lo notaba en la forma que cuadraba los hombros y miraba a su alrededor, como analizando a su oponentes.

Quería decirle que se calmase pero no podía, no todavía.

Usualmente dejábamos las copias del periódico en lugares estratégicos; fuera del baño de damas, en una mesa del comedor, afuera del gimnasio… lugares concurridos donde pasáramos desapercibidas con facilidad. Esta vez sería diferente, no tenía porque esconderme, ya todos sabían que yo era la dueña del periódico.

Y no me avergonzaba de ello.

Habíamos acordado llegar antes al Instituto para poder entregar personalmente los ejemplares.

― ¿Estas segura?―pregunto Shaoran cuando llegamos a mitad del pasillo donde me quedaría a repartir los periódicos― Podemos simplemente dejarlas y…

―No, quiero hacer esto personalmente. ¿Puedes dejarme sola un momento? Quiero hacer esto sola.

―Sakura, me sentiría más seguro si estoy junto a ti.

―Necesito hacer esto sola… por favor.

Él dio una larga respiración antes de besar mi frente y acariciar mi mejilla.

―Estaré cerca por cualquier cosa―dijo antes de alejarse con su particular ritmo despreocupado y sexy.

Cuando lo perdí de vista me apoye en el pilar y abrí la carpeta. Los papeles rosados asomaron, y con un movimiento ágil los tome. Cerré la carpeta y espere…

No pasaron más de treinta segundos antes de que una muchacha de baja estatura apareciera frente a mí. Por la expresión de su rostro deduje que estaba nerviosa.

―Me preguntaba si esos papeles son… son...

―Es el Chismógrafo―me adelante― ¿Quieres uno?

Los ojos de ella brillaron en agradecimiento.

Le di una rápida mirada a su rostro y supuse que ella era uno de los nuestros. Tomé un ejemplar y se lo ofrecí, ella lo tomo con la mano temblorosa. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la foto principal y sus labios se abrieron en una pequeña "o", luego levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

―Eres la mejor periodista del mundo―dijo alegre antes de dar media vuelta y levantar su ejemplar del Chismógrafo en señal de triunfo.

Y después de eso todo fue un mar de confusión.

Apenas fui consciente de cómo los estudiantes comenzaron a rodearme exigiendo una copia del Chismógrafo. Trabajaba rápido, entregaba y entregaba copias a todos aquellos que las pedían. Apenas podía escuchar sus exclamaciones, eran como un murmullo en un lado de mi cabeza.

―Esto esta increíble―dijo un chico a mi lado.

― ¡Que asco!―

―Son unos cerdos de lo peor… ¡Mira cuantos cuerpos!

Y así seguían.

Si antes de esto los deportistas me odiaban, que no me quedaran dudas que ahora estaba la primera posición de su lista negra. Aquello no me preocupaba…

Tan solo quedaban unas cuantas semanas de clases para aquellos que aún tenían que rendir exámenes pero yo me había eximido de una gran cantidad de ellos por lo que ir al Instituto ya no se me hacía tan necesario. Y si tenía a la tropa de descerebrados tras de mí lo mejor era tomar precauciones.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?―pregunto Shaoran cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en un pilar.

Miré mis brazos y vi que solo quedaban dos o tres copias…

―Ya estoy lista―

Solté las copias restantes dejando que cayesen al suelo y tome la mano de Shaoran.

―Has estado perfecta. Aunque admito que estaba preocupado al no saber que harían esos salvajes al verte repartir los volantes…

―No los vi en ningún momento.

―Yo sí―dijo Shaoran― una parte de las porristas paso corriendo no hace mucho rato. No vayas a los baños, lo más seguro es que estén ahí.

―Mensaje captado.

― ¿Tenemos tiempo para ir a clases?―pregunte mirando mi reloj.

―No, hace rato sonó el timbre pero con todo el revuelo casi nadie entro a clases. Nos ganaremos todos unos buenos regaños.

―Perfecto…―masculle

―Sabes que te gusta que todos estén mirando tu periódico. Has logrado lo que muchos en este lugar al deseado; destruir a los abusivos. No solo a los deportistas, sino a todos aquellos que abusaron de su condición social…

― ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que lo haría.

― ¿No?―pregunto Shaoran llevándome hacia la parte de atrás del gimnasio donde tantas veces me había refugiado.― Cuando supe que eras la chica del periódico me asuste; te veías tan segura en ese momento. Creo que siempre has sabido que algún día podrías vencer.

―No, enserio. Todos los días tenía miedo de fallar… por eso jamás me quedaba al ver la reacción de las personas. Tenía miedo de que en vez de hacerles un mal a aquellos que delataba les hiciera un bien. Ya sabes, que ganen más popularidad y que en vez de caer en la escala social subieran de nivel.

Nos sentamos en la banca y me acurruque contra el pecho de Shaoran.

― ¿Todo ya termino cierto?―pregunte inhalando el aroma de su camiseta.

―Para ellos si… después de esto no van a poder seguir dominando el Instituto. Nadie quiere ser mandado y maltratado por sujetos tan podridos como lo están ellos. Estoy seguro de que ahora los demás chicos se rebelaran… y se terminara de una vez por toda esa mafia de mierda en la que estábamos sumergidos.

―Odio los estereotipos―murmure― Por ellos es que temía acercarme a ti.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada antes de besar mi cabello.

― ¿La chica nerd no puede salir con el chico sexy?―dijo en tono jocoso.

―Ahora claro que puede. Y no solo salir… sino también follárselo cuantas veces quiera.

Le di una mirada picara a Shaoran antes de comenzar a meternos mano.

Ser un adolescente era una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado.

.

.

.

_Semanas más tarde ya era una chica oficialmente graduada._

Era extraño mirar la fotografía que adornaba el living de mi casa donde vestía una horrible túnica azul con un birrete que me hacía parecer un horrible y feo pitufo, fotografía que molestaba pero que a la vez gustaba ya que a mi lado se encontraban mis padres sonriendo orgullosos y felices…

Si, las cosas con mis padres se habían solucionado.

No mentiré diciendo que todo es perfecto y que desde ese día somos felices y no hay peleas porque no es así. Simplemente los Kinomoto habíamos decidido hablar.

Tan fácil como eso.

Los tres nos sentamos en el living y nos confesamos. Hubo gritos, llantos y disculpas… sobre todo disculpas. No solo de mis padres, sino también mías. Los tres habíamos comprendido que nos equivocamos, que nuestro error había sido no saber hablar y guardar todo.

Desde entonces las cosas estaban relativamente bien.

A pesar de eso Fujitaka y Nadeshiko estaban pensando en buscar una consultora matrimonial para ver si algunas cuantas terapias podían ayudarles como matrimonio.

Yo quede excluida ya que en unos cuantos días me marcharía a Tokio y debía de aprovechar el tiempo con Shaoran.

Ambos habíamos retrasado nuestra despedida lo más que pudimos. Pero sabíamos que ya era hora de decir adiós. Era difícil porque ambos estaríamos en universidades diferentes; él estudiaría en Tomoeda y yo en Tokio… y realmente no sabía si nuestra relación pudiera superar aquella distancia.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

No quería perderlo pero no era tan egoísta como para pedirle que se fuese a Tokio. Además, él no postulo en Tokio, así como yo no postule a ninguna universidad en Tomoeda. Lo cual solo nos dejaba dos caminos; o continuábamos y veíamos hasta donde llegaba nuestro noviazgo o terminábamos y ambos partíamos libres hacia nuestro futuro.

_Realmente esperaba que tomáramos la opción numero uno._

Vivir sin Shaoran era… insoportable.

¿Después de tantos años de amarlo en silencio tenía que perderlo por las responsabilidades de crecer? Era injusto.

―Cariño, Shaoran está en casa.

Sonreía estúpidamente al ver a Shaoran de pie junto a la puerta de entrada. Se veía perfecto como siempre. Pero no era su belleza lo que me deslumbraba, sino el brillo de sus ojos. La forma tan apasionada como me mira.

― ¡Shaoran!―chillé antes de lanzarme contra sus brazos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en días, siendo que nos vimos la noche anterior cuando aprovechando su habilidad para trepar se coló por mi ventana.

Las imágenes de las caricias nocturnas hicieron que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

Mierda… es que la lengua de Shaoran hacía maravillas contra mi piel.

La tos forzada de mi madre hizo que me separara a regañadientes.

―Buenas tardes Nadeshiko―dijo Shaoran con su voz aterciopelada logrando que mi madre soltara un suspiro de ensoñación.

―Me recuerda tanto a Fujitaka…―musito mi madre revoloteando alrededor de nosotros aún con esa sonrisa estúpida en sus labios― ¡Así era tu papá, Sakura! Tan guapo, y caballero…

―Mamá…―dije entre dientes― estas coqueteándole a mi novio.

―Claro que no Sakura… solo recuerdo viejos tiempos con tu novio. Es muy diferente…

―Si lo que digas―dije arrastrando a Shaoran escaleras arriba―Estaremos en mi cuarto…

― ¡Cuidado con lo que hacen! Anoche juro haber escuchado gritos de tu cuarto―añadió con voz burlesca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces nos echamos a correr.

Lo que menos queríamos era a mi madre burlarse de nuestra vida sexual.

Cuando estuvimos los dos solos lejos de las burlas de mi mamá nos sentamos en mi cama y antes de decir nada nos besamos.

Últimamente nuestra relación física era mucho más grande. Yo no podía mantener las manos fueras del cuerpo de Shaoran y al parecer a él le sucedía lo mismo.

―Cada día estas más caliente―gimió contra mi oído.

―Diablos Shaoran… tu si sabes cómo alagar a una mujer―bromeé

―Cállate y bésame

Los besos y las caricias aumentaron hasta el punto que cuando me di cuenta Shaoran estaba desnudo de cintura hacia arriba.

La mirada cargada de deseo de Shaoran hizo que perdiera el control y de manera rápida me abrace a él para terminar de quitarme la ropa.

Si Nadeshiko escuchaba desde abajo no me importaba. Estos podían ser uno de nuestros últimos encuentros y realmente necesitaba aprovecharlos.

―Te amo

―Yo también

Shaoran entro en mí con una profunda estocada, y yo… yo me sentí en el cielo.

Mis extremidades parecieron separarse de mi cuerpo y alargarse, desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el centro de mi feminidad sentí descargas eléctricas cada vez que Shaoran entraba en mí.

Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos me nublaban la razón, y si cerraba los ojos podía jurar ver unicornios y estrellas fugaces…

Hacer el amor con Shaoran era lo mejor del mundo.

Una, dos, tres… y unas cuantas estocadas más y ambos rodamos sobre la cama.

―Te extrañare…―murmure con tristeza― No sabes cuánto.

―No hables así Sakura. No me iré a ningún lado.

―Sabes a que me refiero… yo me iré a Tokio y tú a Tomoeda.

Luego de aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras un silencio se poso sobre nosotros. El momento mágico se había roto y solo quedo la preocupación y mi tristeza…

―No iré a Tomoeda―la voz clara y aterciopelada de Shaoran se grabo en mi mente pero aún así no podía comprender del todo sus palabras― Hablé con Hien y él me apoya… hablo con uno de sus colegas en Tokio y tengo una beca para estudiar allá.

"Hablo con uno de sus colegas en Tokio y tengo una beca para estudiar allá"

― ¿Estas hablando enserio?―pregunte sentándome sobre la cama sintiendo una alegría y efusividad. Shaoran sonrió y asintió con el rostro― ¿Iremos juntos a Tokio?

―Solo si tú quieres…

― ¡Claro que quiero!―exclame echándome sobre su cuerpo y repartiendo besos por todo su rostro― ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Estaremos juntos… juntos!

Shaoran rio y su risa quito ese peso que había sentido durante los últimos días. Ya no tenía por qué temer una separación… Shaoran y yo iríamos juntos a Tokio, mis dos sueños se cumplirían.

La ciudad añorada más el amor de mi vida…

Todo junto en un paquete.

La mano de Shaoran se introdujo en mi entrepierna y chille por el contacto.

Mierda, si las caricias de Shaoran duraran toda la vida pagaría gustosa cualquier precio. Oh, mierda… ¡Esto podría durar toda la vida!

Después de todo yo no dejaría que él se marchase de mi lado.

Como que me llamo Sakura Kinomoto a que Shaoran Li y yo viviremos por siempre juntos.

―Cerezito, ¿Estas lista para otra ronda?

―Para ti siempre―dije antes de sentirlo dentro de mí, _muy dentro de mí._

Quizás podría escribir una edición especial del Chismógrafo donde dejara en claro que de perdedora Sakura Kinomoto no tenía nada…

Quizás podría incluir una pequeña fotografía donde se mostrara a mi querido Shaoran en acción… quizás, solo quizás…

Sonreía malignamente antes de acercar mi rostro al de Shaoran.

― ¿Te gustaría ser la portada de mi próximo periódico? Tu y yo, desnudos, una cama… y una cámara―dije antes de besarlo.

Shaoran sonrió contra mis labios.

―Suena como una excelente travesura antes de partir a Tokio―dijo.

Yo reí y él me siguió…

Mierda, seria genial ver las caras de las porristas al ver que la patosa Sakura Kinomoto se había quedado con el semental y sexy Shaoran Li…

Oh, si…

Una edición especial antes de partir a la universidad.

Después de todo, tengo que dejar este pueblo con estilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora:

Hola Chicas y Chicos! Que tal? Les pido que no me maten si no actualice fue por bueno, no tengo excusa. Andaba un poco floja y deprimida y cuando realmente quise hacerlo inicie los putos examenes. Como los odio jajaja. Diganme que les parecio éste capitulo. Me gusta que halaguen la historia pero les recuerdo que yo no la escribi deben darle las gracias a **MillaPattzn** ésta maravillosa chica que me permitio adaptar su historia.

Me encanta que sigan las historias que escribo o adapto, pero chicas les pido que dejen reviews. Es lo que nos alientan a seguir. Cuando leo sus reviews me ponen feliz. Les pido a las lectoras fantasma que se anime a dejarme sus reviews. No importa si es largo o corto. Es para saber que les gusta lo que hacemos y vale la pena lo que escribimos.

Les contesto sus Reviews xD

anaiza18:

Seeee no es tan zoraa pero sigue siendo un poco maldita por lo que le hizo a Sakurita. Gracias por el review. Besos

Mitsukii1701:

Holaaa xD que bien que te haya gustado. Me alegra ^_^seeeee tardo muchooo. Lo seee Maru-chan es una flojaa de primera. Todo el día por los grupo del face y no actualizando sus historias jajaa. Espero que te guste éste capitulo y perdon por el suuuuuuuuper retraso xD besos

BellKris Cullen:

Hi! Aqui está la actualización jajajaja. Shaoran es un amor de persona! Levante la mano quien lo quiere \(n_n)/ yooo jajaja aqui vez lo que paso con Chiharu y Sakura. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Besos

neko selene:

Perdon por el atraso. Espero que este cap te haga disculparme. Espero tu opinion con respecto al cap nuevo. Veraz que Chiharu es una gran traicionera como dices jejee. Seee son asqueros pero asi son algunos populares... creo. Besos

chiwanko:

Si se acuidaron, porque si no lo hubieran hecho ya habría un peque Shao jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Besos

choco-chanX3:

Aqui está el nuevo capitulo jejeje. Espero que te guste! Besos.

didi87:

Seeeee no le paso nadaaaa. Jajaja gracias por el review. Besos.

vmi5:

Aqui ya lo leiste jajajaa. Espero que te sientas conforme jejee. Perdon por el retraso. Besos

Sakura Tsukino Martinez:

Que bueno que te gusto. Espero que tambien te guste éste capitulo. Seeee ya subo mi siguiente fic, one-shot(todavía no lo inicio lalaala) y el cap nuevo de Una Historia como pocas. Besos

Elfenixenlasllamas:

Holiiiis! No importa. Se entiende jajaja. Etto que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, pero yo no soy la escritora de ésta historia. Dale es credito a **MillaPattzn** que tuve tanta imaginación y creo éste fic. Espero que éste cap te guste. Besos.

flor de cerezo con crema:

jajajaja me gusto muchisimo tu review, fue muy gracioso leerlo. Me levanto el animo cuando estab un poco decaida. Espero que te guste éste cap nuevo. Seeee ahora éstoy escribiendo mi nuevo fic, la actualización de otro y buscando ideas para el one-shot navideño de la comunidad sakuriana. Gracias por el review y besos!

Gracias por todos sus reviews chicas me hace feliz leerlo yyyyyy bueno el siguiente cap ya es el ultimo de ésta historia. Gracias por seguirla. Muchisimos besos a todas!

Cuidense!

Maru-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Holis Bellas Chicas! Gracias por los reviews! Esta vez ya actualizo temprano jejeje. Este es el final de "El Chismografo" espero que les haya gustado la historia. A mi me encanto adaptarla para ustedes aunque me haya tardado en subir los cap preciosas. Ya no les hago perder el tiempo y les dejo leer el ultimo cap. Espero que me dejen sus precioso reviews.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son de las fantasticas Reinas de Shoujo "CLAMP". La historia tampoco es mia yo solo la adapto a Card Captor Sakura, esta grandiosa historia pertenece a **MillaPattzn**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL CHISMOGRAFO

OCTAVO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entré al departamento y arroje mi bolso sobre el sillón. Estaba cansadísima, mis pies ardían de tanto correr de un lado a otro y tenía los músculos tensos, lo único que quería era darme una ducha y echarme a dormir…

El día de hoy había sido el día más importante del año en el ámbito profesional. La revista para la cual trabajaba me había ofrecido hacer una entrevista y articulo al jugador más importante de las ligas futbol juveniles… era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para que mi trabajo fuese reconocido y para ello todo tenía que estar perfecto. Desde hace dos semanas estaba preparando todo el material, escogiendo minuciosamente las preguntas y preparando con el fotógrafo que me habían asignado aquellas fotos que serían ideales para el artículo. El estrés me había pasado la cuenta… pero estaba bien. Hoy había sido la entrevista y todo había salido perfecto.

El jugador y su publicista quedaron maravillados con nuestro trabajo, y que no nos centráramos solamente en la vida amorosa del jugador por lo que nos prometió unas cuantas exclusivas para próximas ediciones. Mi jefa quedo contentísima y me dio la brillante noticia de que luego de que mi practica terminase me daría un puesto dentro de la revista…

¿Qué mejor que una promesa de trabajo y las felicitaciones por tu desempeño?

El departamento estaba en silencio… mucho silencio.

Me pregunté si Shaoran había salido o algo…

Últimamente casi ni nos veíamos, mis prácticas, sus estudios… nos estaban separando más y más. Y aunque ninguno de los dos dijese nada sabíamos que tarde o temprano aquello nos pasaría la cuenta.

Teníamos veintitrés años, nos habíamos venido a Tokio apenas terminamos el Instituto, en medio de una lluvia de rumores y comentarios malintencionados que nos mezclaban con drogas, redes de prostitución e incluso como actores porno.

Bueno, quizás lo último había sido nuestra culpa. Quizás aquellas fotografías en el anuario había sido _demasiado_, aunque lo dudaba. Recordaba con mucha claridad la clase de vida sexual que llevaban mis compañeros, y las fotografías y videos que dejamos en Tomoeda no eran _nada_ en comparación de sus orgías…

Pero bueno, ellos habían quedado demasiado impactados al saber que el bicho raro Kinomoto era capaz de hacer esas posiciones con su cuerpo.

El recuerdo hizo que mis mejillas se colorearan, mi parte baja se humedeció y me relamí los labios pensando en cómo disfrutábamos de nuestro cuerpo años atrás. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no diferentes para mal… pero ambos habíamos descubierto que no solo disfrutábamos del sexo juntos, también nos gustaba hablar, cantar en la ducha y jugar cartas apostando cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente.

Suspiré con nostalgia recordando nuestras apuestas hechas durante el verano anterior.

»Si yo gano… tú tendrás que participar en el desfile que está haciendo Rika y Tomoyo»

Aquella había sido una apuesta estúpida y bastante desleal. Shaoran había sabido desde el principio que él ganaría, así que él no se sorprendió cuando el próximo fin de semana salí vistiendo un diminuto traje de baño frente a toda la universidad. Claro que luego él se arrepintió de hacer dicha apuesta cuando unos cuantos atrevidos trataron de tocarme.

Shaoran…

¿Sería esta una de las crisis que sufren cada pareja, o sería el quiebre definitivo para nuestra relación? De tan solo pensarlo mi pecho se apretó y mis ojos se aguaron. Mierda, nosotros no habíamos pasado toda esa mierda del Instituto, sobrevivido a la vida universitaria para terminar apenas estuviésemos sufriendo con la presión de lo que era vivir y formar tu futuro. Me rehusaba a perder a mi chico caliente por mi trabajo, yo lo amaba y estaba segura de que él también me amaba.

― ¿Sakura?―

Me seque las lágrimas y me gire para quedar frente a mi novio, al chico que con el cual había compartido los últimos cinco años de mi vida.

Shaoran lucía como si un camión le hubiese pasado encima. Vestía una musculosa blanca que se apegaba a su cuerpo y unos bóxers azules que yo misma le había comprado en el mercado. Su cabello estaba revuelto como si se hubiese pasado la mano unas mil veces y sus ojos lucían cansados, las ojeras eran solo un agregado a su aspecto.

―Hola―salude tratando de sonar lo más tranquila y feliz posible. Shaoran me miro como si tratase de analizarme así que me gire y camine hacia la mesita de centro donde estaba una de las revistas que Tomoyo me había traído en su última visita. Me senté en el sillón fingiendo que nada pasaba, últimamente me estaba volviendo una experta en eso.

― ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista? ― Por el tono de voz supe que en realidad no le interesaba solo lo decía para abrir un tema de conversación.

―Todo bien…

―Hm…

― ¿Cómo van tus exámenes?

―Bien…

―Yugi llamó, quieren que salgamos esta noche todos juntos. Tomoyo y Eriol están libres… y yo también.

Salir con todos nuestros amigos, no estaba tan atraída al panorama. Rika y Tomoyo me conocían demasiado bien y sabrían de inmediato lo que ocurría entre Shaoran y yo, y sinceramente no estaba preparada para escuchar sus consejos y preguntas. Lo único que quería era hacer como si nada pasaba, fingir que Shaoran y yo estábamos perfectamente y que no estábamos a punto de romper.

― ¿Es necesario que vayamos?

―Yugi dijo que era especial, quiere pedirle matrimonio a Rika.

_Matrimonio…_

¿Cómo era posible que las cosas cambiasen tanto? Yugi y Rika eran los que menos probabilidades tenían de seguir juntos, ellos tenían una mierda de historia que traían del Instituto donde Rika lo había engañado con su mejor amigo… y sin embargo aquí estaban… firmes y de unirse para toda la vida.

En cambio nosotros… nosotros pensábamos que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nuestro amor rompería todas las barreras del tiempo y del espacio. Lo habíamos logrado en el Instituto, habíamos roto los esquemas sociales que nos condenaban a estar separados y habíamos ganado. Pero ahora estábamos perdiendo, cada minuto que pasábamos separados era un minuto en que nuestro amor se secaba y dolía como el puto demonio.

No sabía qué hacer…

No podía ir y fingir estar feliz por mi amiga cuando en realidad estaba celosa de su vida.

Meses atrás había estado segura de que tarde o temprano Shaoran y yo nos casaríamos, que tendríamos muchos niños, ahora de lo único que estaba segura era de que lo estaba perdiendo, se estaba escurriendo entre mis manos y no podía detenerlo. No sabía como…

Desee tener a mi madre cerca y poder preguntarle qué podía hacer para recuperar y sanar nuestra relación. Ella y mi padre también habían sufrido crisis y las habían pasado… pero no podía, no ahora… ellos estaban en un crucero en el Caribe y no volverían hasta tres semanas más. Tres semanas que podían marcar el fin de nuestra relación como pareja.

―No puedo ir―murmure tratando de contener el nudo de mi garganta.

― ¿Te sientes bien?―la preocupación que destilaban las palabras de Shaoran me llegaron al corazón y no pude controlar las lágrimas. Pequeños sollozos se escaparon de mi boca y vi a Shaoran avanzar hasta mí, sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y me apretó contra sí.

Recordé el Instituto, cuando yo había llorado y me había desahogado en sus brazos para luego terminar haciendo el amor. Recordé nuestras peleas en la universidad cuando mis celos estaban llegando a límites insospechados gracias a su compañera de carrera, una rubia esquelética llamada Mei que lo miraba como si fuese un trozo de carne. El nudo de mi garganta aumento, escuche a Shaoran llorar y me rompí por dentro.

Yo no era la única que sufría con todo esto, él también lo hacía. Ambos sufríamos al ver cómo nos alejábamos, como cada día perdíamos las ganas de pertenecer al otro… como los colores parecían volverse gris…

―No llores princesa―murmuro contra mis labios antes de besarme― Por favor…

Ese '_Por favor'_ nació desde lo más profundo de su ser, fue como una plegaria directa de su corazón.

―No… puedo más―solloce― Esto me está matando― tome sus manos y las entrelace a las mías dejándolas unidas en medio de nuestros pechos― Tenemos que hablar Shaoran… no podemos seguir así.

Su mirada esmeralda que me había cautivado desde que era una niña brillaba con las lágrimas y pude recordar a mi padre decir hace varios años atrás; »Cuando un hombre llora por una mujer… es porque de verdad la ama« Y eso era lo que más me lastimaba, porque ambos nos amábamos pero aún así habíamos dejado que nuestra relación se derrumbase, nos habíamos dañado el uno al otro obligándonos a vivir en algo que estaba desgastado y roto…

―Lo vamos a solucionar― dijo Shaoran― Escúchame Sakura, no luche por ti para perderte de esta forma. Te amo y sé que me amas, hemos sido unos idiotas pero ya no más.

―Shaoran…

― ¡No! Cuando estaba en el último año de Instituto me di cuenta de que había una hermosa persona escondida detrás de un muro de cabello, te descubrí y me enamoraste. Descubrí a una mujer luchadora con un corazón bondadoso y lleno de amor… y me prometí que estaría junto a ti por siempre. Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para seguirte, deje a mi familia y cruce la mitad del país para estar contigo… incluso abandone a mi hermano que me necesitaba como nunca. Por ti… solo por ti. Hemos pasado muchas cosas, no solo aquellos malos ratos del instituto, tuvimos que sobrevivir a los excesos de la universidad, luchar para que nadie se metiera en nuestra relación y lo logramos… ―se detuvo un momento y llevo nuestras manos unidas a mi mejilla, me acaricio delicadamente… como si yo fuese una figura de cristal con peligro de derrumbarse en cualquier momento.― Ahora estamos a punto de tomar los frutos que nuestros esfuerzos brindaron, yo conseguí el puesto en el hospital por el que tanto luche… y tu…

―Yo conseguí mi puesto en la revista―completé. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y me beso, nuestras lenguas bailaron y se reconocieron. Detrás de mis ojos podía sentir como los fuegos artificiales brillaban y mis gusanos interiores hicieron una fiesta en mi estomago.

―Ahora solo tenemos que vivir cariño… y ambos sabemos cómo hacerlo. Hemos vivido más que otras parejas, y lo seguiremos haciendo.

―Pero todo está tan mal entre nosotros―me queje

―Mejorara. No creo que seamos la primera pareja en sufrir una crisis princesa, pero a diferencia de muchas otras parejas con crisis nosotros nos amamos.

―Cierto―coincidí sintiéndome mucho mejor― ¿Cómo le haremos Shaoran?

―Podemos comenzar recordando todo lo que hemos vivido…―sugirió Shaoran mirando hacia nuestra habitación.

Caminamos hacia la habitación que habíamos compartido durante los últimos dos años, cuando finalmente nuestra situación económica mejoro y pudimos alquilar un piso para vivir los dos juntos. Antes de eso vivíamos en el campus universitario y fue allí donde conocí a Tomoyo… quien termino siendo la prima de Rika.

Nuestro cuarto estaba pintado de color blanco para aprovechar la escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas. El departamento no está ubicado en la zona más top de la ciudad, todo nuestro vecindario está rodeado de edificios de mayor tamaño que el nuestro, lo que hace que nuestro hogar este sumido en las sombras la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me senté en la cama y esperé a Shaoran, él estaba buscando algo en nuestro armario.

―Aquí está―dijo girándose hacia mí. En sus manos tenía algo que reconocí como nuestro _álbum de fotos_ _y recuerdos_… lo miré extrañada― ¿Cómo esto puede ayudarnos?

Él me dio esa sonrisa brillante y luminosa y un calorcito se instalo en mi pecho.

―Todo está aquí princesa… ¿Acaso olvidaste como lo hicimos?―se sentó a mi lado y me paso el álbum. Lo tome entre mis manos y admire la tapa.

Esme, la madre de Shaoran nos había obligado a llevar un álbum para cuando ella viniese a vernos pudiese ver todo lo que habíamos hecho durante el año. Al principio ninguno de los dos estaba entusiasmado con la idea, comenzamos a tomar fotografías más por compromiso que porque disfrutáramos de ello. Pero luego, a medida que nuestro álbum aumentaba su tamaño nuestro entusiasmo también lo hizo. Pronto descubrimos que a ambos nos divertía pegar y decorar nuestro álbum y siempre bromeábamos diciendo que esos recuerdos se los mostraríamos a nuestros hijos.

El álbum no era solo de fotos, también habían servilletas con monitos que Shaoran me había dado, notas que nos dejábamos cuando estábamos en exámenes y casi ni nos veíamos. También había cantidades de números telefónicos que las idiotas daban a mi novio. A Shaoran le gustaba guardarlas solo para decirme lo irresistible que era, incluso teníamos guardadas las boletas de los recitales a los cuales habíamos asistido.

Comencé a hojear el álbum, las sonrisas se escapaban de mis labios en cada fotografía que veía. En algunas solo estaba Shaoran, en otros ambos… besándonos, en la cama… en el parque, conciertos, con nuestros amigos. Cada fotografía era un recuerdo de lo que habíamos vivido en este lugar, los hermosos recuerdos que habíamos formado para borrar los hechos feos de nuestra adolescencia, donde ambos habíamos sufrido la crueldad de los adolescentes. Porque Shaoran ―como él me lo había confesado tiempo atrás―también sufrió esa crueldad de la que yo fui víctima, ni directamente… sino a través de mi. Porque él también sufrió cuando yo lloré… cuando se burlaron de mi, cuando mi ex amiga me traiciono… y él también rio cuando nos despedimos de ellos a través de ese anuario. Cuando él hackeo el sistema y el anuario termino siendo editado por nosotros, por la pareja dispareja del instituto de Tomoeda, por los locos folladores que se fotografiaron desnudos teniendo sexo y lo publicaron con un hermosos mensaje en la pagina final "¡Hasta nunca hijos de puta!" …

Sip, aquel álbum tenía nuestras mejores vivencias.

―Podemos construir muchos otros princesa―dijo besando mi mejilla― Otros como matrimonio, con hijos… con mascotas.

Sentí mis ojos picar y miré a Shaoran cerrando el álbum.

―Esto no quiere decir nada Shaoran. Ambos sabemos que tenemos problemas…

―Lo superaremos. Sé optimista Sakura, compórtate como siempre lo haces… con valentía. ¿Dejaras que todos estos recuerdos se pierdan por esta pequeña crisis que estamos viviendo? Sabes que te amo Sakura, y voy a luchar por ti siempre…

―Yo también lo haré por ti.

―Entonces no hay porque seguir hablando de esto―dijo arrojándose sobre mí. Caí de espaldas en la cama y Shaoran aprovecho para tomar mis manos y levantarlas dejándolas pegada a la cama― Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto―dijo juntando nuestros labios― Te amo―dijo después de que nos besáramos unos cuantos minutos― Jamás dejaré de amarte, ¿Sabes? No me avergüenza decir que una chica cambio mi vida―dijo acunando mi rostro en sus manos.

― ¿Lo hice?―pregunte sonriendo como estúpida

―Por supuesto―beso mi nariz con dulzura― Tú y ese periódico de chismes cambiaron mi vida. Si no hubiese sido por ese periódico jamás me hubiese atrevido a acercarme a ti.

Recordé mi _Chismógrafo_ y reí…

―Ese periódico no solo fue mi arma contra los idiotas del instituto… también fue mi mapa para encontrar el amor…

―Junto a mi bonita… Dios, agradezco a tu loca mente por crear ese periódico. Y me agradezco a mí por ser un curioso de porquería y seguirte… solo así me entere de que eras la dueña del _Chismógrafo. _

―Te amo Shaoran… siempre serás mi persona favorita en el mundo… y créeme; cuando tenga mi propia revista haré una crónica acerca de lo maravillosos que es tener un novio como tú.

―Estaré esperando…―dijo abrazándome― y luego quizás puedas escribir otra acerca de lo genial que es tenerme como marido y padre de tus hijos.

La esperanza se instalo en mi pecho y me imagine como sería eso… ver a los hijos de ambos correr alrededor de una hermosa casa… en Tomoeda. Una casa como la de mis padres donde pudiésemos criar a nuestros hijos y vivir en la tranquilidad que aquel pueblucho ofrecía.

Sonreí feliz mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

Abracé a Shaoran e inhale el perfume que desprendía de su ropa.

― ¿Iremos con los muchachos a celebrar la propuesta de matrimonio de Yugi?―me pregunto Shaoran. Esta vez no dude en responderle que si― Un día de estos querida seremos nosotros quien celebre su compromiso… y te puedo asegurar que no falta mucho para ello.

Y mierda que esperaba que fuese pronto.

Si ser la novia de Shaoran Li me había parecido la cosa más fabulosa del mundo no podía esperar a saber cómo sería ser su esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**FIN...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora:

Chicas ya terminamos la historia lastimosamente ;_; me alegra que les haya gustado éste fic. Doy gracias a **MillaPattzn** que me permitio adaptar su historia. Gracias por seguir la historia, me hicieron feliz jejeje.

Espero que me dejen sus lindos reviews. Hoy no les agradecere por aca los reviews dejados. Lo hare por medio del PM de Fanfiction.

Cuidense!

Las Quiere

MARU


End file.
